Faces of a Hero
by Alex Schira
Summary: A Talented RAmarl. A Veteran Hunter. An Unorthodox Android. A Sniping Prodigy. A Corrupted Goverment. And the Quest for a Place to Smoke. PSO, Post-Ep1. Reviews needed, flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantasy Star Online or its used characters. All original characters are my property, even though I could care less.

In my line of work you meet more people than a politician, in a single day. I train Rangers, I teach them, I mentor them, and most of the time I give them the code-names that Hunters use for identification. Pioneer 2 runs a program for new Hunters, so I figured all my work would be during the trip to Ragol. Needless to say, that little 'Incident' sparked up some interest. A lot of Hunters retired after that, but we got twice as many new recruits. Everyone idolized the Team that took down Falz. Then again, we didn't know who they were.

That's right, the best of the best didn't even come out to claim their recognition. I myself am a hot spot for this topic, not because of my being the self-proclaimed 1# RAmarl on the colony but because I entered the Altar with my crew right as Falz went down. I saw four people down in the crater, couldn't get a good look at them. I saw them grab whatever the heck that thing dropped, either drop a Warp or cast Ryuker, and get the heck out of there. My crew got down there fast enough to see the Warp fade away. We'd been told the thing looked like a knight riding something, but this thing looked like a weird two legged spider. There was a huge government investigation, they found a lock of hair somewhere in that mess. They tested it to see it was Rico. So the Principal's daughter was the one who gave this thing the clout. To tell the truth, she wasn't that well liked.

Well, the public opinion is that Falz ain't fully dead.

Sure, those guys killea mutated Rico but those monsters are still down there. Our scientists believe they'll keep regenerating for a few more decades. Well, we can't go back to Earth. We can either float around or deploy the colony onto Ragol. So far there's only one truly safe area down there, the easiest part of the Forests on the surface. The tough parts are still active and we're working on it, so every active Hunter, no matter which genre, is down there tearing up those freaks. I'm training and leading the weaker Rangers in the Forests, and the single and dual units are scattered wherever. But there are some top-notch government Teams in the Ruins, taking out a few monsters a minute.

My husband is a Force and was stuck doing 'research' down in the Mines. He has to sit there and count every robot that walks by. For some reason the Government isn't dispatching the high-powered guys. I'm stuck shooting Boomas from a tree, my husband is falling asleep in the Mines, and there are countless vets who can't even get a Quest.

Moon, is one of those Vets. He was one of the major chess pieces when we were going down to Falz. He helped fry most of the 'Boss' freaks down there. Heck, this guy took out that giant sewer worm, alone. Between his little double-saber twirls and his slicer, that guy should be down there cleaning out the Ruins. Instead, he's stuck on the ship. In his apartment. I'll give an example of when I came over for a visit. And maybe to see if he has anything worth looking at, you should see the stuff this guy collects.

He doesn't answer the door, he never does. I just open the door and walk into his living room, he has a beautiful suite in the Whitill sector. His whole apartment is plastered with photos and artifacts he picked up. His glass coffee table has the skull of a twenty-foot Hildetorr he killed, along with a picture of him next to the body before it dissolved. The wall over his couch is covered with mounted sabers he's used or collected. He even kept the little green one that they tossed him when he first started Hunting. Moon's family has been in this business for a long while. I worked with his Mom back on Earth, I admit she was a better Ranger than I'll ever be. She died when Moon was pretty young, he doesn't remember her much.

His Father worked with androids, so it's odd that Moon became a HUmar. He's probably nineteen at most, that's why a young thirty nine year old like myself hangs around with him. Ha, age is just an excuse to drink. Well, as I was in his living room admiring his saber collection he poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Sonnet, please no smoking this time. . ."

With that his brown-haired head popped back in to finish his cooking. So I had a cigarette a day, this guy hated that. I smelled something Italian, this guy cooked for himself pretty often. Soon he walked out wearing a loose shirt and pants stirring something in a pan. He usually dressed like he was ready for bed when he wasn't in that black armor he insisted on wearing. He was a decent looking kid, if he didn't let his hair just sit there on his scalp. He noticed I was wearing the white Ranger suit and nodded.

"Just finish teaching daycare?"

I smirked and leaned up to see what he was cooking.

"Yeah, only three showed up today. Apparently that movie premier they broadcasted from back home just arrived."

He nodded once again, this guy was never fully in the conversations we had. I crossed my arms and took another glance at his saber wall.

"So you get any jobs since Falz?"

This was a common question, 'Since Falz' meant since Falz was defeated, a lot of Hunters have been out of work since then. He placed the pot in the kitchen and came back.

". . . the Guild has been sending me payments of what they owe me, but I can't even get on the waiting list for an escort job."

I sighed and nodded.

"If I weren't teaching I'd be stuck in the same pit as you. They skipped a payment yesterday, the Principal is trying to screw us over apparently."

Moon leaned back in the chair and looked at the skull on the table. Like I said, he was decent looking if he wasn't so depressed. He had your average Hunter build, athletic, lean, and even some tan left over from his days in the Forests. I've worked a bit with this guy against Falz and on a few casual Quests, when you put a Stag cutlery in this guy's gloves he's a different being. This guy should have been in the books for the way he tore up those Bosses' and that worm without a Force around even.

His code-name for some reason is the nickname his Mom gave him when he was a kid. She had some political clout, she probably made a loophole so when he joins the guild he'd be surprised. Of course it ended up being from beyond the grave, she died shortly after.

". . . I heard ol' Prince' isn't recording names from the Falz fights."

I frowned, it was true.

"Yeah, he's writing a whole book on his daughter screwing over Pioneer 1."

Moon had a rough spot when it came to the Principal and his Cabinet.

He looked over a doorway to a mounted katana, the Sange that his grandfather taught him to use when he was a kid. His Grandfather on his mom's side was a Hunter, too. He used those old katanas a lot, he gave Moon a spare Sange and taught him everything the guy knows now. For some reason he sticks to his Stag though, I guess the sword is a bit too sacred to him.

". . . so I hear they found another door down in the coffin."

They had found an odd door down in the Ruins, it led to one of those weird city things you could see through the windows. We chatted about the Ruins for an hour before I had to leave for home, but not before I checked out an old Partisan he was restoring. This guy was a gourmet of weapons.

Well, turns out Shade, my husband, was held up in the Mines so I had an hour to kill. I stopped by my usual bar for a non-alcoholic drink and to chat with Snake, the next example of the odd people I bump into.

Snake himself didn't show up for a half hour after I walked in. Snake may be my favorite robotic jackass in the whole galaxy. He's your basic black and green HUcast with some minor modifications. Mostly his personality. He's independent, for one. He works at this bar as a bouncer, his main business is what he calls 'Discounted Robotic Goods'. He deals Mates and Fluids for a quarter of what the Government deals them at. Is he a drug dealer or the like? More like the other way around. He makes his own stock from materials he buys, while the Government loads their stuff with junk to thin it out. He makes a good product at a better price than usual, what's so illegal about that?

"Snake! Where ya been, Sarah get arrested again?"

Snake and Sarah, two works of art from a dedicated yet retired scientist. Snake here is a prototype of newer mind system for androids, and Sarah is a different version. A HUcast who runs a business and plays pool, and a RAcaseal who gets in trouble with security often due to angst that for some reason is programmed in. I barely recognized him when he came in, new faceplate. He went from a hooded ninja look to a visor-style. But when I saw him walk up with that usual slouch he stood out like neon.

"Yeah, this time she was harassing HUcaseals down at the parts shop."

Sarah was going through some identity issues. Snake literally flipped over the bar to his usual leaning spot. Supposedly he has an experimental skeletal system with a supporting combat matrix. He can do flips and martial arts, happy? This is how he got to be a bouncer, he doesn't get drunk and he can throw a great hook.

"Geez, you two are related, right?"

He shrugged his angled shoulders and let loose an electronic sigh. He then reached over and stubbed out my cigarette between two metal fingers. No smoking indoors, go figure.

"Yeah, same serial numbers. But Doc better get her bolts on right before she kills somebody."

I rolled my eyes and sipped the water-ish drink.

"Heard from my kids that some RAcasts are looking into gathering some raw materials from the surface, you hiring new guys or what?"

My 'kids' were the rangers in training.

"Heck yeah, those lugs can carry their wait in the junk I need."

So Snake was hiring Rangers to get materials for him in his business, remind me to congratulate the guy who made him. I've seen this guy take out drunks like tissue paper, if they sent this guy down to Ragol he wouldn't even need a weapon. He's got one on each limb built in. His hands and feet. This is what happens to wasted talent, they hang out in bars and play pool. But he did have some flaws, he was cocky, sarcastic, and tended to gamble a bit too much. He had to fight his way out of bars, usually. He was made to be a pool shark, he brags. He always talked in a slightly raspy, digital voice with an urban accent.

"So, how's the little sharp-shooter?"

"You mean the ones who buy guns and beg me for lessons, or the one me and my husband made?"

"The little blonde one that looks like you."

Yeah, I was a mother. Ten years now, and loving it.

"She's doing fine in public school, Shade keeps trying to show her spells."

Snake, without moving his face-plate, smiled.

"Like hell he is. . ."

"Exactly."

The android hopped up so he was sitting cross-legged on the bar.

"So how's the sniping business?"

"Not that many students, dry period I guess."

"Maybe it has something to do with that movie they just made?"

"Haven't seen it."

"It's a documentary on Falz, they even made a huge theory on who took him down. All Hunters, not even a Force."

Another eye-roll.

"The media is nuts."

"They're setting it up for some blockbuster re-enacting it."

"Why haven't I gotten more interviews? I saw the guys, at least."

I finished the drink and tossed some meseta onto the marble. Snake loaded it into their register and looked over while tapping buttons.

"They had some brunette do the interview for you, all their witnesses were actors."

I snorted and walked out after a wave, Snake was used to this so it wasn't rude.

Now, that skinny little HUcast could probably tear up a Delsaber with one hand. Why isn't he on Ragol? Why am I running a rifle school? Why is Shade counting robots? Why is Moon out of work? It's a sad, sad space ship we live in.

The next day I brought Salia with me to the Range, she always loved watching me teach those guys. Today it wasn't too crowded, so I may teach her about mechguns if I don't get any students. But nonetheless there was one kid, he walked in wearing a black and blue armor suit and what looked like a military-style helmet over his head. This was common with Rangers, maybe in a few months he'd get good enough to ditch the armor and helmet like I do. He wasn't carrying and showing off a rifle like every other hack out here.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a Mrs. Sonnet?"

His voice was muffled by the helmet kind of, but he sounded polite enough. I was teaching Salia how to hold a mech-gun with one hand, but I smiled at the kid.

"Well, you just found her. You new?"

He shrugged, at least he didn't have shoulder pads in that suit.

"Um, just had my armor sizes done this morning."

Salia and I shared an inherited smirk, new guys were always hilarious.

"Lemme guess, you want a gun?"

The guy probably smiled, wasn't sure though.

"Hey, I'm a guy. That's 50 of my goals in life, along with the opposite gender."

This sent me into an uproar, Salia laughed even though it was an inside joke that flew right over her head.

"I have 'em in my car, I should be able to get you all the standard stuff."

A minute later he was standing patiently while I sifted through the trunk of my car, pulling out a disabled handgun, what looked like a flashlight, and a pack of Materials. He thanked me, even though I gave these out to every little runt that came along. I started teaching as we walked back to the Range. I'm required to give Rangers a saber, for some reason.

"First things first, why a Ranger?"

"Huh?"

"Why nor a Force or a Hunter?"

"I just feel more natural with a gun."

Didn't we all.

"Well, why are you Hunting in general? Honor, for money, women?"

He was probably staring at me from behind that blue visor of him.

"Um. . ."

I didn't wait for him to mumble.

"Pardon my guess, but it's in your blood."

He stopped to keep staring.

"I know it sounds too dramatic, but I can tell you're doing this out of tradition. That outfit is like a remix of the snipers back in the day."

He nodded, confirming this, but still dumbstruck.

"You have some problems at home, kid? You run into hot water, end up screwed or deep under, so you fall back on your family trade. Or maybe you had a normal job, but it was inside you the whole time. The fact you're a Ranger deep down, you were born to shoot. Am I right?"

Usually these little accusations of mine end in laughter. When I say born to shoot, that means they'll have dedication, discipline, rarely does it mean they have amazing talent. But this kid started keeping pace again, not saying a word but by the way he was stepping he knew I was talking. I got us into a firing booth and gave him the Handgun while Salia went off to the vending machine. He actually gripped it right. Usually I had to twist their hands around six times.

"Kid, you read up on this beforehand?"

He shrugged, seemed like a nice kid.

"I kind of read the Ranger's Atlas. . ."

He reads the Atlas? The Atlas was a twenty volume book set about Rangers, weaponry, and even some history. Moon's mother wrote it years ago, and it's been updated every year since it's great for students and rainy days. Not that there are any of the ship.

"Hm, you just bought yourself a few days off."

He seemed surprised, like he was going to be fired already. I was pulling a small risk, letting anew Ranger fire a gun on his own.

"Kid, can you shoot that gun?"

He nodded, very slowly.

"You ever done it before?"

A head shake, Salia was sitting on a ledge watching this.

"Then go shoot at the target, I'm gonna go get a candy bar."

Real dramatic, eh? I just spun and walked off towards my daughter. Who already had bought said candy for me, giving me some time to watch this kid without me knowing.

Said kid was already looking down at the gun and at the target. He set up in a stance that brought me back to working with Moon's mom, she really did write down everything she knew in that book. He aimed it at the blue and red target, and fired. I reached over and patted Salia on the head.

"See, Runt? Bull-eyes aren't that hard to make. . ."

The kid came back the next day. He kept hitting the target and I kept watching. As he left I grabbed him by the shoulder so he wouldn't walk out in another daze.

"Kid, how about we go down to Ragol some time?"

He said that'd be great, in his dazed little way.

"Meet me at the Warp on Wednesday. Get yourself a rifle, some Mates, and something to carry some items in."

He agreed. This kid, may be just what this ship needs. Skill.

Author's Notes

Hey, first PSO fic here. As you may have guessed there's some metaphors on talent that symbolize what's going on. And also a crazy sub-plot that is going to drive you all nuts. Well, read and review, flames welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

He showed up ten minutes early, same outfit. Same gas mask-style helmet. I was still sipping a caffeine supplement and watching the news when he walked in with a storage cube around his neck on a chain. No MAG, is there another shortage? Those cubes would store items to an extent, but it aint a MAG.

"Kid, you not get a MAG?"

He shrugged, yeah, must be a shortage.

"Well, I'll look into getting you one. Tell you what, you kill anything higher than a Rappy and I'll give you something more expensive than your entire arsenal."

I made that offer to every new student, not many takers so far. But hey, you always shoot closer if you know it'll get you a rare item. I got us a quick spot in line because I know the guards, thankfully Transporter protocol was standard for everyone on the ship. He didn't even puke like most first timers.

We touched down in the Forest, what, was I supposed to let him loose in the Ruins? We were in a clearing with a small stream running through, a few item crates tucked away.

". . . Welcome to Ragol. Now, let's go blow the heads off our welcoming party."

The kid didn't laugh. He was staring at the sky. Then the stream. Oh yeah, the ship took off a few years ago, this might be the first time he's seen any of this stuff.

"I'll give you a few minutes. . ."

I left him alone to go break the crates, I always let the new guys stop and smell the planet. Some people pay millions just to be escorted for ten minutes down here. That's one perk of being a Hunter, free exercise and fresh air. My MAG picked up the floating cubes and I walked back to see the kid putting his mouth-piece back on. Probably tasting fresh water.

"What kind of heat you carrying?"

He clicked something on his helmet and he talked in his usual muffled manner.

"I got an upgraded rifle from a friend, mates, maybe a few fluids lying around. I don't know any spells, so less weight."

So the kid didn't have a MAG, and was carrying everything on his belt. Real luxurious life.

"Wait, you even get a Resta disk from the Guild?"

He adjusted his rifle to his shoulder, ready to set out.

"Shortages."

I sighed and warped out the Beam rifle I use, hitting a switch and opening the door to the unstable sectors.

Our first few rooms were empty. The third housed a few Rappies. I went to pick them off, then laid back.

"Kid, do your thing."

He stared at me fora second then shook it off and shouldered the rifle. I'm not sure if he even knew how to use it. I was about to suggest a Handgun as he fired a shot clean into the center of a Rappy. It keeled over, its friends ran, he got each one in the back. I was about to comment when what appeared to be a gigantic Booma relative jumped out in front of us. I calmly fired a shot at it, but watched it go through empty air as the thing was already collapsed on the ground. Holy. . .

". . . um. . . Rangers Atlas?"

I proceeded to scream out several obscenities in exclamation. The 'Kid' had just beat me to a kill! That little punk had to be playing a joke or something, honestly, new to hunting!

"This is just some prank, you're a mercenary, aren't you?"

Some guy had pulled something similar last year, he was a top-notch Ranger who signed up for the Training course.

". . . eh. . . Ma'am, I can assure you. . ."

Ten minutes of my screaming later he got a word in. Wait, this kid had never actually gone on a hunt before? Could somebody learn everything from a book? Sure, it was an amazing guide but it couldn't turn a civilian into a Hunter. While I had been yelling the kid had been backing off, now forced against an item crate. Okay, so I tend to scare people a bit. Who doesn't? He probably took up a new faith by the time I lost my breath.

". . . kid, what did you do before you signed up to come down here?"

"Well, I was in my quarters calibrating the. . ."

"I mean when you were a civilian."

". . . I'd rather not talk about it."

". . . how about your family?"

". . . um. . . Rangers. . ."

. . . I just screamed at a poor teenager for twenty minutes, for no good reason. No wonder they have me training these guys.

Four hours after the Hunt I had the kid in a café, talking about what he did out there. I regret not writing down the details of the screaming, I'm a hypocrite when it comes to cursing.

". . . and so it said in the will that you should join the Guild. . ."

I had just heard the life story of the kid in the helmet with no code-name.

He of course grew up in a family of Rangers, explaining his little sideshow in the Forest. But somewhere his parents went wrong and he became a civilian. A month ago he got a message from Earth that one of his relatives had died leaving behind a rather cliché will saying he has to fulfill his duty. Who the heck dies and leaves behind that to be remembered by?

"Kid, you have the most genetic talent I've ever seen in a beginner."

He seemed flattered, to the point of hiding behind the Ranger's Atlas again. Christ, how modest can a guy get?

"Stop apologizing! Geez…don't you want to brag to your friends about this?"

"No, Ma'am…"

…this guy wasn't human…

I called my husband, that Force with the bad job, from a public console while the Kid did something on a cheap organizer. I watched the screen light up with Shade's bored face, the background of his office dim.

"…Sonnet!"

Heh, he always did light up around me.

"Hey Honey, just got back from Ragol…I think I just found a new apprentice."

Shade raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna try and teach a guy full time?"

Usually I just taught Rangers the basics, gave them their name, bought them dinner as a graduation gift, and let them loose.

"…he shot 39 freaks down there."

"How much did you get?"

"41."

"…you don't want a rival, do you?"

Shade knew me too well…

I walked the kid to his section in Greenil, same neighborhood I started in as a rookie. Since he was a new Hunter, his quarters were a 'box' on the ground level of a building. He opened the door to reveal a one-room apartment with a small bathroom. And…eh…a table, desk, futon…and an empty shelf.

"…you poor, Kid?"

He didn't seem offended.

"I'm just a Minimalist…"

Oh…okay. I looked over his tiny box of cheap weaponry, the size of a shoebox.

"…I was serious about giving you some stuff, Kid."

His ears perked up, remembering that offer I made before the Transporter. Before he could deny it I had my MAG drop half its cargo onto his floor, all in little colored floating cubes.

"I want you to upgrade whatever you can, sell or trade the rest. Get one of each Gun type, but splurge a bit on a Rifle."

Always accent your strengths, and back up your weaknesses. He nearly fainted, I could read some emotion from him even in that lame armor suit. I turned on my heel and left, not giving him time to argue. My plan was to draw him in with items, then sign in him as my new side-kick/apprentice. I always loved a challenge, but working with a prodigy is even more fun.

I stopped by Snake's tavern, he wasn't around so I spun by Moon's high-rise to find a note saying he was on a job. Good for him, about time he got some meseta. So finally I went home to Salia and a tired Shade, both were watching a movie as I walked in, stripping out of the Ranger armor and into a pajama-wannabe outfit, just like any other day. I asked Shade how his day went, same old. Then of course I brought up the prodigy with no name, literally, he didn't have a code-name yet.

"…so, he doesn't have a MAG, no required equipment, or even a Resta disk. And he's a minimalist, you should see his Box."

Shade started paying attention when I mentioned a spell disk. He's such a Force-maniac.

"…he doesn't know anything?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, remember Moon? He doesn't do a bit of magic and look how he turned out."

Moon's no-magic ways were my trump card against Shade's Force-loving.

"Honey, if you get to let him hang around you all the time and copy you, I better get in on it."

"Oh, you want him to watch games like one of the guys?"

"…Honey…you love watching a Ranger make his first kill, I like watching a Force first use magic."

Touche'…

"Fine, I'll let you give him some disks, and you can teach him some basic stuff…"

We kept watching the movie, so the Kid was also going to learn spells from a genius Force. Heck, you think I wasn't in control of my Husband? We fell in love as he taught me all the spells I know, RAmarls have to know a little about magic. A lot, actually, in my case. Then Salia asked the big one. No, not the sex thing.

"…Mom, what are you going to name him?"

"…I was thinking something about sniping…the guy's family has been doing it forever."

Shade looked over with one eye.

"…how about Snipe?"

"…that's perfect, actually..."

Snipe…fit the kid perfectly. Shade looked victorious.

"Since I technically am his father figure now, I'll give him that Apsaras we got from that shop…"

Shade was giving him a high-powered Mind MAG! To a beginner! That could double his stats! Usually it took months to get used to a weaker MAG, let alone a maxed out one!

"…sounds fun…"

…this kid was going to think he sold his soul to become all-powerful. Why am I doing this? Think about it, I'll be mentoring and guiding a Hunter that'll change the tides down on the planet. All the weak bums are getting all the quests, no talent. Why? Snipe was going to help me find out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I caught Moon walking into his apartment complex, so we went up to his place.

"…you're gonna take the kid on?"

I nodded as he opened the door for me, he had a few new weapons on the wall near the media screen.

"Yep, maybe I should swing him by here so he can meet a real Hunter. And get some decorating tips."

Moon glared at the decoration comment.

"These aren't decorations, these are trophies."

He had a point. I looked up at his first Saber, the little standard green one they tossed him on his first Hunt.

"I remember I was sitting down at the Guild, when I got a call from the Hunter trainer, the one who retired. He said he gave some kid a saber and he killed off an entire Forest Section. Said you just kept going, he lost you half-way."

Moon gave a rare smirk as he clicked on some lights.

"I always did play it solo…"

I sat down and threw him a look.

"…I heard they're stillgiving you payments on taking out the Worm…"

The Worm as in that giant Sewer Beast in the Caves.

"…they just finished the payment on that computer monster, I wish they'd give me credit for the Dragon."

Moon was in the party that shot down the Dragon, but the Guild wouldn't pay any of them for it. Too many Teams claimed to do it, but I was there. We used to work together, remember? Yeah, me and him took out the Dragon. Get over it.

"…you were the one who slashed his neck and slowed him down, they won't give you a meseta?"

He didn't blink, he never took credit.

"…it's not the cash I'm worried about…I'm set for the next few years but I want to get back down there."

I looked at him plainly.

"…after Falz went down they gave us all a two week break…as I recall, you loved it."

"I nearly died of exhaustion towards the end."

True, this guy was a machine down there. I've never seen a guy fight with so much heart for so long. He had on some cotton shirt and pants, I was in my Ranger Training Program jacket and blouse, had a meeting earlier.

"…A lot of guys like you retired…"

He seemed a bit ticked.

"…I'll retire the day our kind can live without a dying planet or a race of freaks killing us off…"

I decided to change the subject, I never admit defeat.

"…so how are the royalties for the Atlas?"

The Ranger's Atlas was still a top-selling book, and Moon received the royalties for it since his mom left it to him in her will. So when Snipe bought the set, Moon probably got a portion of the profit.

"…I'm having the first published set of the next version sent to me, have to check over a few things."

"…since when do you know anything about Rangers?"

Another in-joke, Moon knew Rangers inside and out from his Mom.

"…they're publishing the set she never got published."

I heard she had another series done before she died…Moon must be getting it complete.

"Really? What's it about?"

He shrugged and dusted off a wall-mounted katana.

"The Hunter's Atlas…"

"HA!"

"I'm serious…my mom wrote it about her dad."

Moon's grandfather was a Hunter…that's where Moon learned his trade, and inherited all these old bladed swords. He explained the finer points of the books before I had to leave for my next appointment. Snake's bar.

Ten minutes after I got there Snake came in from the back room, probably selling some Mates or something. He slapped hands with a few regulars before noticing me, this android was pretty popular with the retired hunters.

"Hey, steel-ass, I'm getting a full-time pupil."

He picked up a pool cue and examined it while taking a seat next to me.

"Really? You mean the one in the black armor, blue visor? Voice filter?"

"…that's the one."

"I've seen him around the Range."

Oh yeah, Snake likes watching Rangers practice or compete.

"You give him a name yet?"

I thought, trying to remember.

"Yeah…he looks like a Snipe to me."

"…and? What's his name?"

He didn't catch it.

"…Snipe."

He stared at me through his digitally animated eyes.

"…sounds great. So how are you gonna convince him to stick with you?"

"…a maxed out Apsaras that happens to get lost and be found in his apartment?"

Snake laughed a pre-recorded snicker.

"You've learned well, my bleach-headed friend…"

I punched him in the metal stomach, laughing. I've always been a real blonde, the jerk. He didn't flinch of course, droids didn't feel much pain.

"Wait...how did you know I was taking the kid on?"

He didn't answer.

"…so, is it even legal to give a power MAG to a new guy?"

I ordered a drink and shrugged.

"I doubt it…when he turns that thing on it may quadruple his stats. And he hasn't even been on a Quest yet."

"Isn't an Apsaras a Force MAG usually?"

"Shade figures it'll make learning magic easier…"

"Easier? You have any idea how much disks he'll be able to use?"

I looked at him.

"We use those spell disks for coasters at home…"

Snake got called off to play pool, I watched him beat six guys at eight ball before sneaking off to the Greenil section. I was a Greenil myself so I knew the place well. I knocked on the door to the Kid's Box and he answered, pulling his helmet on. That's just…eh…well, I know guys who just love helmets?

"Sonnet? I'm not booked with you till tomorrow in the Range…"

I pushed my way into his bare apartment, seeing a few of the weapons I gave him on every flat surface.

"About that…"

I spun in a practiced twirl, ripped the Greenil badge off his chest, and stuck a small chip onto the back of it before he could blink.

"What the hell?!"

He tried to pry off the badge to inspect it but I summoned my MAG to drop an item crate at his feet. I kicked it and a bright yellow Apsaras floated out, spun around the room before floating over a surprised Snipe's shoulder. He stared.

"Um...your MAG thinks I'm you…"

"_Your_ MAG…kid, I want to take you on full time…my apprentice, so to speak…"

He stared.

"Um, my funds aren't that well…"

"…we'll divide my findings and prices."

That shut him up.

"To sweeten the deal…that MAG over your head right now is a level 200…if you tap your badge to activate it, it will link up with you and possibly multiply your stats by who knows how much…"

He stared at his badge and at the yellow floating object.

"…Um….I really…don't…"

"…it's in your blood…"

He stared at me through that blue visor of his, reached up and tapped his badge as if he just earned it. The MAG lit up, scanning him and forming a link. He spoke while it loaded.

"…can't deny you there…"

Suddenly his MAG fully loaded, he looked like he had been shocked, I caught him when he nearly fell. He was panting through the filter.

"Mother of…"

"You're pretty tough…most new guys pass out when they get a lv1 MAG…"

He didn't acknowledge the compliment and just cracked his neck slightly. His MAG twisted a bit too, mimicking its new master.

"…can you toss me my Rifle from the side table?"

I picked up his slightly above average standard rifle and tossed it to him, he caught it in one hand without looking. The MAG was probably boosting his hand-eye coordination.

"…it barely has any power in it…"

I smirked, he was learning fast.

"Kid, you can use weapons that your peers can only dream of right now…you just have to find them."

He nodded, twirling the rifle and spearing it back lightly onto the table.

"…another perk…"

He looked up at my comment.

"…my husband, Shade, is an extremely bored, high level Force…"

He nodded slightly, confused.

"He is going to give you every bit of magic you can use."

…blank stare.

"…and by the way, you just graduated Basic Ranger Training."

He looked like he might pass out. I walked up to him, tapping his badge for effect and looking into his visor.

"…you are now an independent Hunter, a RAmar. You can now use every weapon at your disposal, every resource, and every piece of knowledge. Your job is whatever the public or private need done. Your code-name is 'Snipe', for the tradition you feel is essential to Hunting, which is something few learn so early."

He managed to stand up straight as I more or less knighted him. I then dropped my voice back to normal and turned to the door.

"…tomorrow you have off, get yourself used to the power…"

"…what power?"

"Well, you can now kill certain people. And that MAG may have enhanced you by ten times."

"…so I can…like lift up a tree when I have it turned on?"

"…you can't turn it off…MAGs lend us power 24/7, even if you're in causal attire. And it stores items, also. I left a few goodies in it for you, and some meseta. You need to buy a Shield, couldn't find one that wasn't mystical. And you may want to start calling yourself Snipe, it's your name now."

With that I left him in his tiny apartment, staring at himself in the mirror.

I stopped half way home to catch the ice cream scooner, occupied by a retired old Hunter who is richer than most of Pioneer 2. He sells ice cream because it's what he loves. I watched the side window go up and he smiled, recognizing me.

"Sonnet…same as usual?"

I nodded.

"Just christened a new guy…he's gonna be my new sidekick."

He smiled again, handing me my usual diet cheat.

"Well, you tell him every Hunter gets ice cream after their first Hunt…that's a law."

…it was, really. This guy gave free ice cream to every new little Hunter, whether a burly Hunter or a pale Force. This guy was probably more popular than the Principal, how could he not be? Ice cream was illegal along with other sweets, but who could arrest this guy? Most of the cops find him after their shift for a quick double scoop. This guy knew pretty much everyone on the ship from the sound of their voice.

I paid and waved him off, then went to the Guild and registered a new Ranger. The clerk, whom I knew, asked me if I was related to him. My having an apprentice was an ongoing joke on the ship. I had been working with an older Ranger for years before going off on my own. Usually every older Hunter is teaching some one, and here I was without anyone. Well, every joke dies eventually. Now we can all make fun of Snipe's helmet.

Author's Notes

Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

One Month Later

I always loved getting a quest with Moon. Well, he just got his first one in a long while, so I jumped at the chance to come along. I've been breaking in Snipe as both a Ranger and as a student, I could use a little full-fledged hunting. So I met Moon this morning down by the Transporter, noticed he once again upgraded some equipment, and went down to Ragol with him. Well, it scared the hell out of me.

Moon is probably one of the best HUmars, if not all Hunters, I've known. I've mentioned his work on the big monsters, but with the smaller ones he doesn't break a sweat. He just darts around with his Stag Cutlery like he's been doing it for ages. And, he got a retrieval quest down in the Ruins. Get a chip or something, bring it back.

The first room I watched him break a few crates without pausing with that double-saber of his. I laughed, checked my gear and split the items with him as he mentioned some things he's been working on in his off time. Next room we both took out a hoard of average robots. I was too busy shooting, didn't pay much attention to him. When they all went down I took a breather, leaning against a dead console. Moon was wearing just a black armor-suit, standard color, but it looked like it was loaded with whatever rare items he'd been hoarding. He was currently putting away his Stag and taking out his Slicer.

"…you been working out or what?"

This was slang for, upgrade your weapons lately? He shrugged, as usual, and flicked a few energy swipes through the air.

"…got my hands on a few things."

I raised an eyebrow and stood up to get the next door open. I turned to look for a switch as a deafening clang sounded. I spun back to see a large robot, obviously an advanced Red Sinew, drop down a foot behind moon as he practiced his Slicer twirls. He didn't have his Stag out. I reached to shoot the thing away but before I could get my hand on the trigger Moon spun on his heel, pulled back and landed an uppercut to the thing's head. I watched the thing's head detached and spin off, its body falling stiffly over next to Moon. I let my rifle fall back on its strap, slack-jawed.

For one thing, I'm fast. I'm one of the top-ranked quick draws on the ship. Moon reacted with reflexes that are unheard of for a human. And that punch. Moon doesn't do barehanded, he's a blade user. And he just KOed a metal freak without breaking his hand. Usually I'd ask a few questions, but in the years I've known Moon, he's a surprising guy. I shook the shock off and watched him pick up an item crate the thing dropped. He noticed the look on my face and scratched the back of his head.

"Um…I started going to the gym?"

I lowered an eyebrow slightly.

"…added a few levels to my MAG?"

He pointed to his twin black Kamas floating over his back. I lowered my eyebrow another notch.

"…I've been taking lessons from Snake…"

I let my eyebrow relax. It always worked when I was grilling Moon. We started walking toward the next door, I nailed the switch with a rifle shot as we walked.

"Figured…I saw him do that to a few drunks, probably less powerful though. You broke through the plating on that thing without breaking your hand."

He flexed his glove, just noticing. He tapped his badge and his MAG warped out his Stag.

"It's all technique."

…Yep, this was a friend of Snake. The android said that ten times a conversation. The next room held a few of those spinning taser bots. I shot them down, Moon sliced them in half before they hit the ground. I admit we're a bit equally matched in some ways. The other ways prove he's just a plain powerhouse. But he did show some improvement, somehow. Maybe Snake's lessons were affecting his power in other aspects. Six rooms of this later we took a MAG feeding break and noticed a small orange cube sitting on a dead console. Moon picked it up and nodded, it was what we were looking for.

"…mind casting a Ryuker?"

He glared. This guy didn't know one ounce of magic. I laughed like the sick banshee that I am and cast it myself, I love teasing Moon over his cave-man complex.

A day of this later I for the thousandth time came home to see Shade shuffling through a pile of spell disks again. Surprise surprise, he was wearing pants. Usually I had to pry him out of that Force Dress he wore at work.

"Wow, my husband is wearing male clothing…"

He grumbled, stacking the disks into category.

"…any of those for Snipe?"

Shade, being the obedient husband he is, has been giving Snipe quad-weekly lessons on basic spells. And it's been heck. That kid took like brushfire to being a Ranger, but it took a week for him to just learn to summon his inner force. God, if a civilian had heard me say that. Shade answered quietly, obviously distracted.

"…he's close to gaining a bit of power, I'm sorting out the next level on a few of his spells…"

"…you mean he actually got somewhere?"

"…said he did some research. That kid learns like a sponge."

I agreed with him while I changed clothes, I've been looking for a larger quarters all over the ship. Sure, the one we have is bigger than most people's buildings, and this is only a three person family, but I need a walk-in closet or I'm going postal.

"Hey, did Moon send over those armor fittings for Snipe?"

I've been buying stuff from Moon and Snake for Snipe, most of the stuff I have won't fit a RAmar.

"Yeah, it's on the table. Hey, how do those two get along anyway?"

I was currently buried in my tiny closet.

"What?"

"Moon and Snipe, they have a lot in common."

"…I think they may have run into each other, but I don't think they've met."

"That's a shame. How about Snake?"

"I've taken the kid to the bar a hundred times, Snake is always out on business. Maybe he's avoiding the kid or something."

I heard Shade grumble.

"…what was that?"

"…Sonnet, remember that one movie we saw last week?"

"No…wait, the one at…"

I stopped dead, holding two shirts.

"…you remember it?"

"…yes I do…"

I quickly walked out to the living room, Shade was now at full attention.

"…it's impossible…"

I shrugged.

"…well, it's possible…I mean, guys have done it short-term…"

"…how long have you known Snake?"

"A few years."

"…has he ever mentioned the stat-enhancing market?"

"…what?!"

Shade thought that my Moon and Snipe were possibly on those stat enhancers…the illegal ones, with the addictive side-affects. Wait, he meant THAT movie?! I thought he just pointed out this big secret…great, yet another couple moment killed off.

"…Honey, they're not on that stuff…but remember the OTHER movie we saw?"

"…the other…? You don't think…"

I crossed my arms.

"…yes, that one…"

He was now pacing the room like he, and sometimes our daughter does.

"…you said people do this short-term…"

"Yeah, guys who need work, or need a thrill…"

He nodded as he paced.

"…Moon is extremely holed up on this ship…"

We talked over the matter for an hour before I took off to Snipe's quarters. He wasn't there. I left behind a package addressed to him with a note. I stopped by Snake's bar next, just for a drink. He was in, rarely enough.

"Sonnet! Where ya been?"

"Back at ya…"

He was currently putting together a pool cue at a side table, not even having to look at it, he's an android after all. He shrugged as his hands flicked around the screws.

"Been looking at swords, thinking of starting a collection."

I took a seat.

"I've heard you're pretty handy with a katana."

"Basic programming."

He finished the pool cue, tested its weight and took it apart again.

"Well, how about pawning this off for me?"

I had my MAG drop a crate, I opened it and caught a plain looking wooden pole. Snake stared.

"…um…a broomstick?"

"…Monkey King Bar…Shade found it in the garage."

Snake reached over and took it careful, standing up and twirling it. His hand spun it as if he'd done it before. A very practiced, skilled movement he did without thinking. Then he saw me looking and let a finger drop, the thing clattered to the floor. Bingo.

"…you're pretty good with a double-saber…"

He sat back down a bit rigidly.

"…rifle twirling program…"

I nodded, picked up the Bar and set it on the table.

'Well, it's a gift. Put it towards my tab."

I spun and left, going straight back home. Shade was waiting.

"…well?"

I nodded.

"Trap's been set…"

Author's Notes

...so, has Moon or Snipe been using stat-enhancers...? Think high-tech steroids. Some of you will piece together it WOULD explain Snipe's aptitude, Moon's little feats, and possible some of Snake's business deals. And what the heck is Sonnet talking about when she meant the other movie? Trap? Heh, I love suspense...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: If it ain't already copyrighted, I own it.

I'd been sitting on this ledge for a few hours, watching Snipe fire round after round into the target until I told him to switch guns every once in a while. An old warm-up trick of mine, start with the handgun and work your way up to the big ones.

Snipe was landing them pretty dang close, too. Not the bulls-eye from his first shot, but still, he had talent. Only the night before had Shade and I carried out our evil plan, which wasn't working as fast as I hoped.

"Yo, Sniper Boy, you get that thing I sent ya?"

He stood there behind his mechgun for a second before turning around to look at me through his helmet.

"…not sure what it was, but yeah,"

I swung my pipe-cleaner legs, still sitting on the ledge on the side of the ammo station.

"It's a little energy capsule I picked up in the Ruins, figured you'd have a better use for it than me."

He shrugged, acting like he didn't get it and kept blasting the plastic circle a dozen feet down. I smirked and walked off to get a diet killer from the candy machine, remind me to learn where Snipe learned to act. Seriously, he should do New Broadway.

By the time Snipe had emptied the ammo station and we had to leave before the manager got pissed, I'd gone through three candy bars and a large coffee. I finished off the coffee as Snipe's new MAG, which looked like a floating backpack, absorbed all his weapons lying around his station. As he turned to walk out and it followed him he noticed my candy bar wrappers.

"…there goes your new fad diet, eh?"

I smirked at my helmet-head prodigy. He's been known to make jokes about how I go on diets I don't need and always quit them. I spared him a deadly comeback as we walked downtown to the Hunters Market. Soon we were surrounded by neon-tinted stands, each selling something different.

"My kid's birthday is coming up, wanted to get her something nice."

By now Snipe had gotten used to how I combined daily chores with Hunter work.

"How old is she gonna be?"

"Nine. A woman always keeps track of how long it's been since she stopped giving birth."

Two minutes later I had my elbows on a counter, bent over casually as I examined a small Shield. Snipe was leaning over my shoulder, probably bored.

"…so you think she could handle a Hunter Weapon? She is part Force…"

I kindly kicked him in the stomach without looking at him. He shut up and the clerk walked up to us, an older woman with too much paint on her face.

"…looking at a gift for your husband?"

…who was suck in the century before women took over Earth and the galaxy in general…

"…my daughter, actually."

The woman asked if it was a gag, and I was giving her a party dress instead. How did these people end up on this space station? Did the people back on Earth just not want them around?

"Excuse me, can I just buy this thing?"

She proposed a price of several hundred meseta.

"...let's get out of here."

I glared at the old bat and walked off, then noticed I was alone. I looked over my shoulder to see Snipe was still at the booth. He was holding the shield I'd been looking at and talking to the old hag. After a minute he walked back over to me, handing me the shield.

"Got it."

"...you bought it?"

He cracked his neck, tapping his helmet to his shoulder plates..

"Actually I was the one getting paid. Those 'antique' daggers she was selling had traces of toxic carbon on the blades, I said she could get shut down for it. So she agreed on a silence price and threw in the shield for free."

I stared.

"...so you learned to bargain from Moon..."

Moon was famous for this kind of thing. Snipe didn't get the joke though.

"...pardon?"

"Never mind. Thanks for the shield."

"No problem. Remind me to turn that hag in later, anyway."

Yep, a chip off the old item junkie. We left the market after raiding the discount bins for anything Snipe could fuirnish his box with. Honestly he acted like he didn't need anything. But still, I sent him home with a nice lamp and a space heater. After helping him carry the stuff I walked a few blocks to Snake's pub. He wasn't in, but a few cops I had trained were. An hour long conversation later I was back home talking to my daughter.

"...you mean..."

"Yep, all three of them."

"Wow..."

Right as I was about to explain how he did it, Shade walked in looking bored yet ragged.

"Honey, I'm home, please shoot me in the head."

I mimed cocking a gun and asked how his day went. He grunted and shuffled to our room to take off the nun outfit male forces have to wear. He did ask me a question as he struggled to take off his hat.

"Any luck exposing his secret?"

"Nah, he didn't take the bait."

The sound of Shade struggling to get his skirt off.

"How about the back-up plan?"

I practiced my handgun hold on our remote control, blowing away the stuffed animal atop the shelf.

"No dice."

My husband walked out of our room wearing semi-masculine clothes and grabbed the remote from me to check the sports broadcasts, he does this every day after work to compensate for his cross-dressing.

"Well, how's Snipe?'"

I tapped my nails on the side-table.

"...well, he's gone from a 'newbie' to a Ranger in record time."

Shade stared, thankfully Salia had gone off to play in her room.

"...Sonnet, you know that word has been banned since it started those mass killing sprees."

Come on, they ban the term 'Newbie' because it caused some fragile little guy to go nova?

"I already taught our daughter how to curse in six languages, one more little trauma isn't going to kill her."

My reluctant soul-mate sighed, turning on some wrestling show to restore his testosterone.

"So on a scale of 1 to 200..."

For some odd reason my husband judged people on a scale of one to two hundred. All the time. Why not one hundred, I'll never know.

"...Sniper-Boy would be a 60. Except he's using that steroid-jacked MAG. I swear to Rico's Ghost I saw him squeeze a rock and water came out of it."

My husband grunted at this and our evening went in silence. Well, more like ten minutes of silence before I pulled on a civilian outfit and headed out for Moon's skyrise. I saw some one with an Apsaras and remembered something odd from today at the range. Snipe's MAG wasn't black, it was still neon yellow.Why hadn't he fed it yet?

I remembered how he nearly fainted when he first felt the power surge. Feeding the MAG would add yet another notch to his power. So far all this kid did was level up and nod quietly at my dirty jokes. Maybe he wanted to do things on his own a bit.

After letting myself into his condo via picking the lock, he walked out of his bathroom wearing a towel and saw me on his couch using one of his ultra-rare blades to do my nails. Those ancient craftsmen sure had an idea how to push down those cuticles.

"...Sonnet... "

I looked up from my manicure to watch him glare at me from under some brown/blonde streaked bangs that he really needed to trim. I liked to think his eyes and ears reflected his mother's. He had a slightly narrow face, a bit of a square jaw. Sure a guy could work out all he wants, buy expensive supplements but either you're born with a superhero jawline or you're not. Moon came close though.

When I first met him he was a bit skinny, an average athlete. But in the last couple years he's packed on some lean mass. The abs were a nice touch in that towel he was sporting, if I weren't married...and older...and a complete bitch.

"My manicure place is closed, and the other salons don't use extremely crude sharp objects."

He sighed, walking over to his bedroom.

"Just remember where you got it from on the wall..."

As he went to put some pants on I turned to the weapon-covered wall, looking for a blank place. I didn't see one so I shrugged and tossed the fancy dagger on the coffee table. When the collector came out in full black Hunter Armor with the red highlights, I felt out of place in my blouse and faded jeans.

"You doing laundry or do you just like the way the force-field jockstrap feels?"

He rolled his oak brown eyes and checked the digital watch built into his sleeve, he had that armor customized like a cherry car.

"I have an appointment with the book publishers in a lobby, I figured I'd be more comfortable in this than a suit and tie."

I tapped a button on my watch and my MAG appeared floating above my head.

"Mind if I tag along? If a Hunter suit makes you feel important, why not the presence of a stem-level Ranger?"

He turned to stare a few seconds, thinking. but he gave in and let his neck twitch slightly, an extremely subtle nod. My MAG flashed and I was now clad in my white/silver Ranger outfit. He raised a faint eyebrow at this.

"...you dress more like a comic book character than a RAmarl..."

I smirked as I stood up, noticing my loafers had turned into high-end performance boots.

"I thought you hated the labels they give us."

The only part of Hunting Moon hated was our labels. HUmars had a reputation for being weaker, dumber and with little chance of success. To this day he was looked down on in public by badly programmed HUcasts, Forces and even the occasional civilian who'd never held a weapon in their life.

"Let's just get going..."

As he opened his door two small missiles jumped off a shelf and started orbiting his armored shoulders. Those Kama MAGs were unusual at times. We walked shoulder to shoulder through the neon streets, catching a few stares partially because we were both semi-well known, but mostly because he was in dull black and I in brilliant white.

After a few blocks and several hundred double takes we reached a local Guild extension and took a telepad to the Lobbies. Well, _a_ Lobby at least. A maze of neon paths criss-crossing around like a fountain, in the center was an automated help desk and another telepad. This room was decorated in real windmills mounted between paths, swaying to a simulated wind. Shade likes to come to these lobbies to relax, he grew up near a wind farm.

"..real party goin' down..."

I snickered dryly at Moon's crack, this huge area was virtually empty. We stepped back onto the pad and selected another lobby. A blink of light later we were surrounded by loud, colorful people of many shapes and sizes. I waved at a few of my old students while Moon scanned the room for his publishers.

He shook his head and we stepped back on the pad, appearing later in a stadium-sized room three times the size of a standard lobby. Off to the side of this stadium, several younger Hunters were running around dressed in red and green, pushing a huge eight ball toward their opposing goal circle. Some lobbies had these games for both fun and exercise.

"...they said they'd meet me at a stadium, how about we let them find us? "

I nodded, agreeing. then without a word we both tapped our colored badges. Instantly my white armor was now completely red, Moon's black had gone green. We ran into the chaos and had a hell of a good time for nearly an hour. Every few rounds the teams would get bored, and add a new rule or idea into the fray. It was truly the calvinball of technology.

Our fun had to end when two stocky figures dressed in plain blue suits entered via the telepad. Moon waved at me to signal that was them, and we bade goodbye to our team mates as we went back to our usual colors and jogged over to the two civilians.

The two men proved to be nearly identical. Thinning brown hair, blank expressions, same suits. Sameness was in.

"...how do you Hunters do that?"

The one on the left had asked as we both appeared without a bead of sweat after an hour of fooling around.

"...killing freaks burns calories."

Lefty laughed at my joke, Righty was looking at Moon.

"...Well, Mr. Moon, I'm glad you chose our company for your mother's next work."

'Mr. Moon' blinked slightly.

"...actually it's an incomplete work..."

Both twins stared.

"...so you'll need to hire one of our writers to finish it..."

He shrugged passively, I felt my brow twitch. Ten minutes later I was sitting on a green energy chair, as was Moon except on a white one. The executives had to sit on a ledge along the wall.

"...and the fee would reflect that."

Moon nodded at this. As he went to ask about royalties one of the green ball players called his name, wanting his card. He jogged off to give it to them, I watched his back until he was out of hearing range. I turned to the twins and cleared my throat.

"...so you're saying Moon isn't smart enough to write about what he lives and breathes..."

They stared.

"Ma'am, HUmars have never been known for talent and intelligence..."

I didn't bat an eye.

"...you ever see those bugs from the Ruins? Those swirling buzzsaw freaks that floated around attacking every Hunter that went down there?"

One nodded, they recently did a news article about how deadly those things were. Some had theories they were produced by Falz himself, like a queen bee.

"...that 'HUmar' took on several dozen of those things alone, an entire swarm, and he just had his Slicer."

They stared, wondring if maybe they were dealing with a cyborg who had to be rebuilt.

"I'm not sure how he did it, but when we found him, he didn't have a scratch on him. He was taking out the last dozen, four at a time, whistling 'Singing in the Rain'."

Lefty's jaw dropped.

"...and you want some nerd who never set foot on Ragol to just write down what the handbook that came with a Saber says on hunting. That's his mother's son over there."

Righty went to argue but stopped. Either it was the horror story or the fact Moon was the heir of an amazing Hunting Writer. By the time he walked back the twins had a whole new gameplan. Moon didn't show any reaction. He nodded, commented and said his goodbyes when the time came. As we walked back over to play some more ball games I nudged him.

"...hey, Hunter Extordinaire."

He stopped to listen to me.

"...your mom would be really proud, you know that?"

He just looked and me and his neck twitched. Another nod. We kept walking, him a statue, myself an aging supermodel. I knew deep down he was truly wanted to follow in her foosteps. So did he. Either way, I so kicked his ass at calvinball.

Author's Notes

I just want to apologize for the month of absence. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

DICLAIMER: See previous chapters.

"…what is this again?"

Snake was leaning over his usual place behind the bar, his optical indicators (simulated pupils) were going over the letter I'd just handed to him. I was in my Hunters outfit, sipping my drink as he read.

"Special Assignment…I have some connections down in registry."

The android still didn't get it. He leaned up to look at me, his black plated face clashing with his green tinted shoulder plates.

"…you know how they're securing an area on Ragol? So our scientists can work a bit without monsters using them as dental floss?"

He made his neck tilt up and down, he could move like a human perfectly but he sometimes chose to act like an older robot.

"Well, we need guys to hang out on the perimeter and wipe anything that comes near. Take IDs, weapon checks, escort the scientists outside the area."

"…so you guys want security guards…"

I nodded, downing the last of my drink and setting the glass down on its side on the oak bar. The bar itself was near empty, I'd came in at a late hour after spending the day with Snipe down on Ragol. So while he wasn't busy I showed him the letter Terrel was sending selected Hunters.

"…the thing is, we don't really have enough volunteers to do nightshifts and dayshifts. So we're looking for androids in general to donate some time once in a while."

A more human-looking nod from my steel friend.

"You mean I could make my own hours..."

I nodded, leaning over to his side of the bar and refilling my glass from the tap.

"Your station would have a charger so it won't interfere with your other affairs."

Androids rigged their schedule around their charging time, they didn't set aside six hours to lay on a table or bed, more like stay near home for a while so they can use their charger while doing housework for a boss or while maintaining their own place.

"…sounds nice. So I can charge on the job…if I was capable of eating, would they provide donuts and coffee?"

…who programmed stand-up into this guy?

"…Snake, think about this. They give you some standard but nice weapons, pay you by the beat, and you'd get government worker benefits."

His lime-green eyes glowed brighter at the B-word.

"Benefits?"

I smirked into my stolen drink.

"…free appearance modifications, repair coverage, and if you need it they'll give you an apartment."

His simulated pupils made a little circle.

"…my home is any empty corner with an AC outlet, I'll pass."

I shrugged and kept on trying to convince him. Right as I went over the requirements another android kicked the door to unlock it and swaggered in. When the light hit it she was revealed as a pink and green RAcaseal with slightly longer hair, a jagged skirt and a face bent forcefully into a frown. Sarah, Snake's sister unit. She spoke up in a slightly scratchy voice simulator.

"Don't mind me, carry on."

She flipped over the bar just as her brother did and walked over to the empty cash register to look at the coins through the clear drawer, Snake looked at her backside then at me, signifying she was in one of those moods/modes and to keep talking.

"…eh, they're trying to keep a balance of Ranger and Hunter androids, so another HUcast wouldn't hurt."

He nodded as I paused to take out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter. Before I got it to my mouth two metal black/green fingers zipped over and stubbed it out. I sighed and tossed the butt into an ash tray.

"Why does an android care about what a human stuffs her lungs with?"

Snake didn't answer, he was scanning the letter for the third time. I looked over his hunched form at his sister, looking at herself in the mirrored wall behind the bar.

"Sarah, long time no see."

An electronic grumble.

"They rolled me off for stealing HUcaseal parts. Again."

…Sarah, had some programming issues. Constant angst, mood swings, behavior quirks, and the fact at certain times she hated her model type and dreamed of being a HUcaseal. I'm not sure why, exactly. She goes down to Ragol for missions, unlike her ship-dwelling brother.

In fact she holds a single record as a Ranger. Sarah here is probably one of the top ten Mechgun users on this colony. I'm seen her fire a single round and hit twenty freaks. Mechguns are ammo hogs, but she uses them as a kill-all weapon. But besides her mechguns, she relies on bladed weapons. A Ranger droid having that much accuracy but wanting to be a Hunter, how sickly ironic. She had amazing accuracy, but just wanted to use sabers and daggers.

"Well, someday you'll find a guy to modify you."

She sighed like a cartoon princess and went back to looking in the mirror, probably picturing herself as the less stereotypical Hunter droid female. I admit, I'd hate wearing a huge skirt and having hair like that too. By the time I looked back at Snake he was across the room, racking a nine ball game at a pool table. I walked over as he chalked up for the break.

"…so, you in?"

He set his cue on the table and started moving it back and forth, preparing to hit the white ball and shatter the diamond on the other side of the table.

"…tell 'em I'm in if they give me enough meseta to mod my appearance first, I'll need a new look if I'm going to be a badass bouncer instead of a drunk roller."

I laughed and turned to the door.

"Well, Ragol's a fun place…"

"If you get over the Rappy smell, yeah."

I laughed at his joke and walked out the door onto the street. About halfway home I stopped in mid-step outside a hair salon full of Newmans. Snake had never been to Ragol. How did he know how a Rappy smelled like burning rabbit feces on a hot day? I shook it off as I walked home and spent the night watching badly written movies and teaching my daughter how to tell how bad they are.

The next morning was a bore, I'll cut to around Noon.

I adjusted my Beam rifle trigger with one of my nails, usually a screwdriver is recommended but with nails like mine who needs one. I was sitting atop a tall, craggy boulder in a gigantic cavern with tunnels branching off in every direction. In fact the uneven ceiling was four feet over my head as I adjusted my gun sitting cross-legged. Next to me on my rocky perch was a black-clad RAmar with a helmet covering his entire head, a light blue visor indicating his line of vision. He was also adjusting a rifle, except a much more plain model than mine.

"…isn't modifying weaponry like this illegal?"

"…these triggers nearly amputate your finger, I think the Constitution has us covered."

He shrugged his plated shoulders and kept using a thin rock to twist the bolt near his trigger guard. Today we were just doing hired work, sit on this ideal sniper perch and nail any freak that walks by. We'd come early and set up camp atop this boulder thingy and were getting ready. Something odd, the monsters seem to have migration patterns. Right now this cavern was empty. But in fifteen minutes we'd have a steady stream of sharks coming in, like rush hour.

"'Kay, kid. Now, the pay for this is going like this. It doesn't matter who gets more kills, the meseta is going sixty-forty."

A filtered groan.

"…you're the only student I've had who _complains_ that I give them more of a cut than I get…"

It was like pulling teeth with tweezers to get this guy to accept cash or other helpful items.

"Geez, a Hunter who doesn't like cash. You're a rare specimen, aren't you?"

He shrugged, his rifle spread out on his lap as we waited for our targets to come by. He was a fast student, it wouldn't be more than a year before he'd be near my level. But I went behind his back and scammed a contract stating he'll be my partner from then on, once he grows out of apprentice.

Right as I went to make a dirty joke the door of one tunnel slid open and a single purple Shark staggered in. I calmly raised my gun, shot it dead between the eyes then went back to using my nails to adjust the trigger. When another one walked in Snipe did the honors.

"…Snipe, you ever read the old news articles about these Caves?"

He shook his helmet/head as he waited for the door to open again.

"…so, you haven't heard the legend of De Rol Le?"

…another helmet-shake. I sighed and started doing my nails with a file I kept in my left boot lining.

"…basically, a giant worm thing escaped from a genetics lab and took over down here. Had to be a couple hundred feet long. Supposedly it injected chemicals into most of these freaks and was responsible for mutating most of Ragol's creatures."

Now he was looking at me attentively, his rifle still limply pointing at the closed door.

"…so, that thing is doing all this?"

I focused on my left pinkie as I told him the rest of the story.

"Well, it was. Actually a friend of mine was the one who killed it."

A blue visor-covered stare.

"…that Moon guy I always talk about. He got separated and ended up on a raft in a sewer. Long story short, he was the first to see the thing in person."

Snipe adjusted his rifle grip slightly.

"…and he killed it…by himself?"

Now my right middle finger.

"Yep. He took out a lot of the Boss freaks, actually. Sure, he had help but if he took out that worm on his own imagine what he could do to the others."

My prodigy went to question this but a few green sharks came through the door and he had to cap each one in the span of three seconds. I could have done it in two, the amateur. I was letting him cap these freaks because he needed to level up a bit. In fact his MAG was still bright yellow…

"…Kid, you haven't even fed that MAG, have ya?"

…it hadn't fully linked with him…it multiplied his stats by who knows how much when he just used the thing like he did, but why was he holding back another stat increase?

"…haven't had the time?"

I sighed. I had my own MAG drop a single Monomate onto the rock between us.

"…if you don't want to be a high powered freak of nature, at least do it for fashion sake…black, ice blue and yellow? In the same week, let alone the same oufit."

He didn't look at me, still poised with the sniper aimed at the doorway. The Mate sat there on the rock.

"…fine, let's do it the hard way."

I reached over, grabbed a hold of the hovering Apsaras and pulled it onto my lap. I picked up the Mate and touched it to the struggling robotic assistant, instantly the Mate disappeared and shot back over to above Snipe's shoulders. Snipe himself was staring, shocked.

"…you'll thank me later."

The Apsaras suddenly started spinning in place, both leveling up and adjusting to its new master. Its owner, meanwhile, dropped his gun and bent forward into a crouch, his breathing suddenly loud and deliberate from his filtered speaker.

"Yeah, hurts like hell, but the boost is worth it."

He was too busy trying to breathe to respond to my statement. He was panting a bit faster, now hunched over on his knees. I'm not sure how he didn't pass out, always figured he was a tough little guy.

I shrugged, showing no concern and turned with my rifle to peg a Shark. By the time I turned back it was all over. The Apsaras had gone from bright yellow to a brilliant shade of black as it floated loyally over Snipe, who was flat on his back on the rock perch, catching his breath.

"That's how my husband was after our honeymoon, shell-shocked…"

He grunted weakly to acknowledge my tacky humor.

"…so, how you feel?"

He slowly hunched back up into a sitting position.

"…you ever down a bit too much caffeine and feel like you could lift a couch?"

"…well, on my honeymoon…"

"…well, it feels like that."

I smirked over at my student as he looked at his gloved hands through his visor, flexing his fingers as if wondering if they had changed.

"A level 200 MAG on a new guy…it may feel a bit weird."

He nodded his helmet and went to pick up his dropped rifle. He got back into a firing position, shaking himself a bit like he was waking himself up. A minute of silence later he door opened and in walked in what appeared to be a huge Mantis. I whistled.

"…see the red coloring? That's a rare one, may take a couple dozen shots to kill."

I heard Snipe fire, and watched the giant bug fall over onto its side and stop moving.

"…or…you could do that…"

I had us drop down from the rock, run up to the corpse and take a picture of Snipe next to his first big kill. After it melted he picked up what was left of it, a couple of those blades it has for arms. A couple hours later we headed back for the warp gate and split the stuff we looted at a café. As we walked out to head our separate ways the ice cream schooner was on the corner surrounded by a group of kids. Needless to say we got in line.

"Mornin' Sir. I'll take my usual, not sure about my rookie here."

The retired, filthy rich Hunter who dedicated his life to bringing happiness to children and adults alike looked my armor-clad student from boot to visor. This guy knew everyone on this ship by the tone of their step. And their favorite flavor on which time of day.

"…well, strapping young buck ain't ya?"

He laughed at his old joke and got me my double scoop. But as I paid with my card and Snipe turned to walk off the old man tossed him something. Snipe spun on one heel and caught it with those MAG-jacked reflexes of his, now facing us again. He stood there before realizing he had't deflected a grenade and looked down to see what it was. It was a wrapped, chocolate ice cream bar with extra nuts.

"…every Hunter gets one after their first good Hunt…"

Snipe nodded after a few seconds, accepting the gift and loading it into his MAG to keep it cold. He'd probably eat it later at his home, after he peeled out of that armor. He then walked off and I smiled at the man, implying Snipe was still a fun guy.

"…well, I've seen a fine bunch of Hunters pass through for their honorary ice cream…but that was the first one to come back for seconds."

With a laugh and a turn he closed the side panel and the schooner took off to a different area of the ship. I stood there, watching it depart. Coming back for seconds…well, at least I'm not the only one who knows about this. I sighed, blew a lock of hair out of my cornea and started walking again. A few blocks of my strutting like a peacock and I was going up the elevator in Moon's complex.

I watched the floors tick by as I wondered about Moon's living situation. He had a very well sized, one bedroom apartment with full living room, kitchen and bathroom. Of course it seems smaller because every spare inch is filled with weaponry, either some Dagger he's modifying to twirl faster or some dust clod he found in the ruins that, if you removed the dirt and caked on molten rock, was actually a rare blade. Hunter, writer, housekeeper, and archeologist. No wonder he's so tired all the time. As I reached his floor and began looking for his number I remembered he'd talked about moving.

Well, not moving, more like upgrading. On this ship, you didn't move from one apartment into another identical apartment for the scenery. If you were of a higher rank as a Hunter, you got a good price on larger apartments. Or you could do it the hard way and actually go to college, get a job, and have a good life.

Moon's still pretty high up there, even with his off-time right now. They're still adding up the points from his work Pre-Falz. So far they're up to the fact he took on De Rol Le. A day later they sent him a discount coupon for a larger apartment. By the time they remember he killed the thing himself, he would have gotten moved out and in before he got an even bigger apartment offer. So he was waiting for things to stack up a bit before moving out.

I picked the lock on his door with one of my fancy nails and took a seat on his couch, helping myself to a bowl of jellybeans on the coffee table. After a few bites I realized the bowl was a clay one, painted with beautiful patterns, Moon must have stole it from the Ruins and used it as a candy dish. The TV was turned to a cult classic movie, the sound of a shower faucet coming from the closed bathroom door.

A few minutes later the door opened, he walked to his room in a towel, sighing as he noticed I'd dropped in again.

"Don't you ever knock?"

I shook my head, chewing jellybeans as he got dressed in his room and walked out in a baggy pair of worn cutoffs and an old tee shirt. He only wore civilian clothes when he was really worn out. He must be doing quests again, thank the stars.

"…see you're in your rehab outfit…long day?"

He groaned, falling down next to me on the couch. I guess that means he's starting to get work again. He started flipping channels like I wasn't there. I got up to go raid his kitchen, starting with the freezer. It was stocked with chocolate bars with nuts, Moon's secret love affair. I chuckled and helped myself to one, walking back out to take a seat on a gigantic monster skull he had on the floor near the couch. I think it was a thing from the Ruins, but I've never been a bone buff.

"So, any ideas on your next apartment? More wall space, shelves, a second bedroom so I could spend the night once without you lying in the bed next to me grumbling all night?"

I love torturing the little guy…then he pulled out the big zing, eyes not leaving the TV and finger not leaving the remote.

"…all I know is I'm getting a deadbolt, chain and fingerprint scanner on the front door…"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapers

That hat was something else. I munched my candy bar as I watched the news-exclusive play footage of a hat-clad Newman giving a tour of the newly completed Scientist Complex down on Ragol. The Newman strolled by the high-tech fences and little ring of buildings as he explained the goings-on, in a voice that reflected his flamboyant personality. Doc Montague really was a fun guy.

I turned away from the screen mounted on the wall to the rest of the public firing range, where Snipe was firing an Assault into a ring of targets.

"Hey, Sniper-San, you ever meet the good Doc?"

He blew off the rest of his ammo before turning to look at me through his helmet.

"The mad scientist? Wears a big pimp hat? Female android assistant? If I met that guy, I think I'd remember."

I snorted.

"Next time we do a raid I'll take you by the complex to meet him. I'm sure he'll love you, strapping young buck like you has plenty of spare organs to turn into explosives."

He shook his head slightly, probably rolling his eyes inside that helmet. He walked over, his gun vanishing as his jet-black Apsaras absorbed it into storage and guarded his shoulder like a floating Doberman on an invisible leash.

"Speaking of the Nerd Corral, I hear your android friend signed up as a guard."

I threw my candy wrapper into a trash chute with a swish.

"Yep, Snake's a security droid now. Checking IDs, waving people through the gate, saying have a nice day, conning those poor nerds out of their lab coats."

My prodigy let out a filtered chuckle as we walked to the exit.

"Hey, you know Snake's sister?"

He nodded as we got to the Transporter Center.

"…she says she got her claws on a conversion disk."

"…huh?"

I shrugged.

"She loads this disk, and it'll program her so that her repair systems rebuild themselves from a RAcaseal into a HUcaseal. She hasn't done it yet, Snake got it for her from a friend. She sold me most of her guns and armor, says she's starting fresh."

The guards waved us through to the tele-pad. Snipe stepped on first as I set the location code.

"So, long story short, got you some new guns."

Snipe shrugged nonchalantly, obviously an inch away from going 'Yippy'. I laughed and stepped up next to him as we vanished into a stream of energy and reappeared in the forest.

…it was pitch black out. You see, I hadn't specified the time of day to you. We had gotten up at three AM to get some shots at the range, I caught the early news, and we were now on Ragol right before the sun would come up. Want to know something stupid? The Government won't let anyone without government ID down here at night. Well, this was technically day so we were safe. We both cocked our handguns as we looked around for any sign of life. We nodded and stepped forward through the dew-covered foliage toward our destination.

Ten minutes of darkness later the sky slowly turned pink, and the orange sphere of life rose slowly and beautifully over the tree-splotched horizon as we saw in the distance our target. The sunrise revealed a huge, moss-speckled stone dome. We stopped to switch guns to adapt to the increased visibility and to admire the view. Just a tip, never use a rifle when you can't see in front of you.

"So…that's the Central Dome. What, we looking for dragons to slay?"

I flicked some hair over my shoulder as we tread on, both toting rifles now.

"…actually, Moon and I helped take it down. I'm just checking because we've been wondering if it dissolved completely."

My student was silent for a moment.

"…any other major feats of yours you left out when I signed up with you?"

I didn't miss a milli-beat.

"Yeah, I took down Dark Falz."

He chuckled flatly at my joke.

"I'm serous."

"So was I."

…more silence. He apparently would think that over for a while before he believed me and asked about it. After all, this was equal to my saying I'm the Holy Virgin. About ten losers a day said they beat Falz. Remember how I was the person who saw the team that do him in disappear before they could take credit? Well, maybe I twisted my story a bit. Soon we were walking on a man-made ancient temple knock-off towards the entrance to the dome.

"….if you…beat Falz, why did you…eh, not tell anyone and let people make stupid theories?"

…about time he regained consciousness. I sniffed at the lack of monsters on our trail before I answered.

"…if I told Terrel I killed his mutated daughter, you think he'd give me a gift basket and buy me dinner?"

Silence from my comrade as we spotted the teleporter to the Dome Interior.

"…so, how'd you do it? I've seen the documentaries, about time some one heard the truth."

I smirked and kicked a stray rock, skittering it across the concrete platform.

"…me and my team went in, the entrance sealed itself, and we took him on. Found out who it was from something it dropped after he fell. We left before the other Hunters got there, we were on the front line."

The RAmar stopped to kick another rock as he took it all in.

"…the front line…so you're saying you were the main offensive when the Ruins were being raided, and only 4 Hunters made it down there…"

…he was good at guessing…

"Yep."

He nodded in gentle triumph and watched me adjust my Beam crosshair.

"Who else was with you?"

I smirked, cocked my gun again and started moving again toward the telepad.

"I'll tell you in the dome. Move your ass, the Wolves usually wake up and look for breakfast around this time."

He jogged to catch up as we both stepped onto the telapad and once again warped out.

Immediately later we were surrounded by a sweltering heat. After adjusting to the sudden temperature change we caught sight of the place. Basically, we were underneath a giant gray dome, with dirt floors and molten rock around the edges. A sealed door at one end. The other featured a huge pile of charred sticks that on closer glance revealed themselves to be a pile of bones.

I walked toward the pile as Snipe shadowed me. Within twenty feet the pile was more clearly defined. Closest to us were two humanoid skeletons spread out on the dirt in front of the mouth of a gigantic skull featuring a snout, horns and fangs. Judging by the BBQ job, as the Dragon died it torched the two Hunters with it.

"…yikes…"

I nodded at Snipe's solemn remark.

"The bigger one was some FOmar the Guild put us with. He was a bit arrogant. As you can see, that didn't last."

Snipe stared in shock at my unfeeling speech. I went on.

"The smaller one with the long legs was his girlfriend, she was a civilian. But she dressed up as a RAmarl, bought a few guns and claimed to be a top level Hunter. These two tagged along with me because they wanted glory. Well, this is the only memorial they got."

The RAmar behind me walked up and bent onto one plated knee to examine the bones of the FOmar.

"…so, what about you and Moon?"

I shrugged, walking over to the dragon skeleton.

"I was leading the forces. Just a few days before Moon was sent down to Ragol for the first time, and when his teacher tossed him a saber he went nuts. He took out a whole sector before they caught up to him. They put him with me so they could control a force like that. He wasn't crazy, just a born Hunter."

I was now a foot away from the left side of the Dragon's fang-filled mouth. Now forever visible with its skin and scales gone. I reached out and tapped a long-cold fang.

"…Moon became a top-class Hero by the time Falz fell. Right after we first got paired together, along with the two stiffs over there, we ended up staring this guy down."

I kicked the giant skull as if punching an old friend in the shoulder.

"Moon was the one who really closed the deal. I shot it down from the air, he used his blades on its neck, and those two ran for cover. They planned to wait for us to die in the fight and take the credit and cash."

Snipe walked over to the dragon skull, now holding something. It was a scorched Section ID badge. He tossed it from hand to hand.

"…so, these two died trying to stab you in the back…and when Moon was just starting out he took out a Boss freak. Nice tall tale"

I ignored his disbelief and started circling the skull slowly, looking around for any details of interest.

"Moon was a fighter long before he signed up as a Hunter. His grandpa taught him everything about blades. All Moon did was get his hands on a weapon and do his thing down here."

I sighted a spinal column coming out the back of the skull and I stared walking the length of it.

"…why?"

...I stopped strolling to turn on my heel to see Snipe sitting cross-legged between the horns of the dead lizard. How he jumped on top of the skull without making a noise, I'm not sure.

"...why what?"

I wish I could see his face through that visor-thing.

"…why did Moon go to Ragol?"

I thought for a second, my rifle leaned over my shoulder.

"…honestly, he just fought for a good cause…his mom always taught him that when peace is threatened, fight to restore it."

My black armored friend stared in response.

"…kind of odd advice…"

I nodded in agreement and turned to keep walking next to the tree-trunk sized spine. I stopped at the fork in the tail and went to turn back when I noticed something. There was a soft orange glow coming from a hole in the back of the skull, right below Snipe's dangling left foot.

"…hey, Kid, check out the inside of that thing."

He nodded, fell onto his feet, took out a handgun for safety and peered into an empty eye socket. I saw him reach in and pull out an orange item container. He examined the label before jogging down the spine toward where I was standing.

"Says something about double swords on the label."

I raised an eyebrow and grabbed it from him to look at the label. It said it was a set of Muashis.

"…well, they're a set of those swords where Hunters use one in each hand."

Snipe shrugged in vague understanding before taking the metal box back.

"Mind if I pawn these off? They're common, but are worth a bit. Besides, neither of us could us it if we tried."

I shrugged and examined the thigh bone nearest to us.

"Don't spend it all in one place."

A low blow. Snipe here only spent his credits on food and weapon upgrades. And probably on helmet polish, he never took it off. He glared through his visor and let his MAG absorb it into thin air. Then he spread his feet to shoulder width, and breathed deeply through his filter. Right as I asked what was wrong he shot his hand up and a flash of light burst out of his opened fist. Soon there was a rotating teleportation ring between us, Snipe catching his breath from the slightly difficult spell.

"…well, my husband is pulling his weight after all…"

Snipe was too busy taking deep breaths to get my joke, I sighed in defeat and stepped into his Ryuker warp. He did the same after finally filling his lungs, he was still getting used to spells.

Ten minutes later we were regrouping in my living room back home. Him still in full gear, me in comfortable civilian garb. I was guzzling a bottled water down as Snipe examined two Asian-esque swords sitting in his lap, his new unusable weaponry. He'd finally started to recover from casting that spell.

"…I'm guessing your MP isn't that high…the new guys get physically tired from spells, Shade just gets a headache after a few hours."

A grunt, he was busy examining his new toys.

"…Moon got pretty far without even learning a spell, don't guilt yourself into going Force."

"…yeah, like I've been meaning to come out of the closet."

The next thing I knew I was bent over the arm-rest, laughing so hard my sides hurt. This kid was starting to emulate me! I had a son! I could write him off on my taxes. After I came to I saw Shade had walked through the door and was now changing in the other room. The thought of him taking off his robe got me going all over again, by the time the guffaw turned into a giggle Shade was sitting next to Snipe on the couch, staring at me.

"Honey, were you collecting those scented herbs on Ragol again? We both know the government considers them narcotic."

I rolled my eyes at the thought of using drugs to get even crazier than I am while sober. Shade started flipping channels, asking how our day went.

"Our adopted son here used a Ryuker."

Soon enough shade was ranting about development. A minute later he was going through his office drawers, yelling about how Snipe may be ready to use offensive spells. Snipe meanwhile just sat there with his swords quietly, always the calm one. While Shade went off to sort out spell disks, Snipe leaned toward me slightly and said as quietly as he could through his filter.

"…Sonnet? Who was in your team in the Ruins?"

I blinked, realizing I hadn't mentioned who had taken down Falz.

"…me, my effeminate husband over in the next room, Moon, and eh…Misfit."

He looked a bit surprised at hearing that Shade went up against Falz. Then the last name got to him.

"…Misfit?"

I played with my nails. My friends say I act too aloof.

"He's an android. Not sure what kind exactly, he's a prototype."

This answered my student's question, judging by how he didn't ask anything else.

Soon afterwards I got a phone call from the Hunter Specialist at the Guild.

"Chico, what's up?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Sonnet, we have a situation. A RAcaseal just walked into registration and signed up for Re-Assignment. We don't handle many Ranger-Hunter conversions."

"…so you've met Sarah…"

He blinked.

"…you know the droid?'

I shrugged.

"Don't sweat it, I'll talk to her. She IS getting a conversion though. I think raining a Hunter would be a nice change for me."

Chico (my nickname for Choral) sent me her paperwork. I said my goodbyes and went back into the living room, where snipe still roosted.

"It's official. Sarah is becoming a Hunter Android, and I'm going to train her."

Snipe just nodded.

"…any ideas for a name for her? She hates her current one."

He didn't even move to look at me as he responded.

"…she once said she wanted to be a HUcaseal with hair down to her knees…"

I grunted, confirming she'd said that.

"…how about Hornet?"

I stared at the little helmet-head for a few seconds before brightening up and smirking.

"…very fitting. So, wanna go shoot a bit at the range? You need to work on your one-handed shots, and I need a sugar fix."

He agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: See previous entries

I bounced a rubber ball across the wall of the waiting room opposite me. I was leaning back on the back legs of the plastic chair, my legs propped up on the table full of magazines. Moon, dressed in his armor for a change, sat next to me reading a magazine and moving his head without looking whenever my ball nearly hit him.

"How long does it take for some nerd to stick a chip in an android's head?"

Moon shrugged as he turned the page.

"They're probably trying to talk her out of it, her Mechgun record makes the Rangers look good."

I went into bitch mode, my nostrils flaring.

"And I don't?"

He didn't look, still reading. I shrugged, blew the hair out of my face and kept bouncing the 25 cent ball like nothing happened. A few more minutes of this, around 127 ball bounces, and the technician walked out wiping some circuitry fluid off her palms with a clean rag.

"The chip's settling into her system, you'll have to carry her home."

I smirked and glanced at Moon, sizing up how long he could carry her before giving out. Maybe we'd take the scenic route. The female mechanic kept on.

"She'll get the internal changes first, expect her to start acting more like a Hunter unit."

Moon tossed his magazine onto the table, turning to ask a few questions in his own official way.

"What will happen to her Ranger systems?"

The tech widened her eyes at his tone a bit, but responded politely.

"They'll still be there."

Moon blinked, no longer a business master, and turned to me. I had the same expression on my mug as I asked another question.

"…so she'll be a Hunter unit…with all her old Ranger abilities…"

The tech nodded as she finished cleaning her hands.

"She'll get a bit more aggressive, maybe some mood swings. Things will even out once her systems start rebuilding her frame."

I heard Moon's voice from behind my turned head, asking another odd but very interesting question.

"What if she does a quest while she's going through all this?"

The tech and I both looked at him with a blank expression. He shrugged calmly. The tech snapped out of it.

"…well, actually Androids repair themselves faster on Ragol for some reason…we think it's the atmosphere composition."

Moon nodded to himself. He probably had read that somewhere and wanted to use it to our advantage. Snake was getting settled down at his guard job, so Moon volunteered to help Sarah out. They knew each other pretty well, but who doesn't know Moon these days. I signed some release forms, and a few minutes later we were walking toward Moon's building. He was carrying the 'sleeping' android over his right shoulder, tilting his head so he could see past that stupid skirt thing.

For some reason Moon had agreed to let Sarah crash at his apartment until she got back on her feet. He was always a giving guy, but Sarah isn't a little matchstick girl. She's more like a cranky old Vietnam vet. I was also going to spend my days there, helping her break away from the Ranger regulations while Moon taught her his blade tricks. It was going to be a hopefully smooth operation. I helped Moon lay her down on the couch and hook her into a power outlet before heading home to watch my husband sit around in a dress and dress my daughter in boy's clothes.

1 Day Later

"…how about a set of double swords?"

I snorted, flipping through the first draft of Moon's book, sitting on Moon's couch, and wearing Moon's robe after using his shower. You see, Moon isn't home. He's out doing whatever it is he does, and I'm here talking with Sarah about becoming a HUcaseal. When I let myself in this morning, she was examining all of Moon's trophies and reading those old books he keeps around. Of course she's an android, so she did this at an impossible speed.

"Sarah, how much blade experience do you have again?"

She shrugged, her shoulders clinking on those horrendous pigtails.

"I use a Brand sometimes."

I sighed. She wanted to use these expert level weapons that even Moon had trouble finding, and she didn't have any training. I flipped the magazine over to look at the back while she kept asking about swords. I noticed that her voice had changed. It had gone from a sickly loyal, but sarcastic tone to a more articulate monologue with a dominant edge. So she's going from chamber maid to feminist, fight the power.

"So who's in charge of giving me a Hunter name?"

I sorted through a stack of magazines, looking for an older copy.

"I am. Speaking of which, what are you going to look like after all this?"

She grinned, showing a set of perfectly engineered teeth.

"Well, I was thinking an artificial ponytail down to my waist. Not sure about colors. My system is making this form from scratch, so it may not be fashion-compatible."

I stopped my search for a magazine to look up at her with raised eyebrows. I hope they were raised anyway, the pencil I use to draw them on needs to be sharpened.

"Hm…the long braid sounds unique. How about Hornet?"

Yes, I'd stolen Snipe's idea. And he's so meek he'd never mention it, ha-ha. Well, the newly named Hornet broke into a rather scary bout of laughter and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Hornet…sounds badass."

She repeated her new alias to herself in several corny 'badass' voices, while I went to the kitchen to raid Moon's fridge. After I'd made myself a sandwich I noticed Moon's gym membership on the counter, it had a little stamp saying he was qualified to use the advanced martial arts equipment. Huh, guess those lessons from Snake really paid off. I walked back out to the living room and spent the day watching 'Hornet' change the name on all her accounts. Hey, she's a registered communist, who would have guessed.

The Next Day

Moon was dressed in his armor once again, this time with a headband on. It was an old, nearly black with age piece of cloth with some old designs on it. He wore it whenever he did this whole samurai thing. Standing across from him in the empty room of his apartment was Hornet, who now sported a shoulder-length ponytail that her pigtails had melted into. And another thing she was proud of, that car crash of a skirt had receded to mid-thigh level. She like a cheerleader, showing off her newly streamlined legs.

Both the bushido master and the cheerleader captain were holding classic katanas, Moon with one trained and relaxed hand, Hornet in the stance and grip he'd shown her. He lectured her on the weight of the blade and its advantages and weaknesses of it over other weapons, while she silently (for a change) paid close attention. Afterwards he showed her how to swipe the blade vertically through the air. He demonstrated, and I swear I didn't see his blade between the time he said watch this, and the time he was in a finishing stance with his blade extended. Hornet copied this, much slower but with the same mechanics.

I leaned against the weapon-covered wall as he pointed out where her weight was in mid-slash. They'd been at this for hours. He'd started out teaching her Sabers. Then Swords and Daggers, this katana thing was probably important to him. Why? Oh dear, I've neglected to tell you why Moon can do that thing he does to the one thing.

Moon's grandfather taught him everything he knows, that much I've let on. But did you know moon's grandfather followed Bushido? Yes, the code of the Samurai. Moon was trained in the same pattern those ancient warriors were, with some modifications and in many ways improvements. For instance, his mother insisted he not be taught to kill himself when dishonored. His grandfather, who agreed with his daughter about seppeku, also taught modern fighting techniques before he retired as a high-ranking HUmar. He was in his own right a hero, but because Moon does not have his grandfather and his mother's last name, the public has not associated him with them.

Moon doesn't need the extra publicity anyway. He's semi-famous for his Ragol Crusade, in some areas at least. The civilians truly think the Government did all the work on Ragol, and the Hunters just helped. They're not supposed to know us Mercenaries, or Hunters as we're called nowadays, took this war into our hearts and ended it.

Even if Moon did get talk show deals, he wouldn't accept the fame. He likes to be comfortable, but he's pretty reserved. Most of his funds go to this huge weapon collection. And even then, it's not a trophy collection but a religious thing. You see, samurai believe every true weapon is the soul of a warrior. Well, Moon came down to Ragol and saw hundreds of weapons left to rot after their owners perished, either by monsters, other Hunters or by Falz. Somehow he can tell if a weapon was a real warrior's tool, and not some heap mass produced model they hand out to everyone. All these blades in here he found, bought on the market, and often inherited from fallen friends.

Which happened more than it should have. In fact Moon is one of the only surviving members of his brigade, the transporter full of new recruits they beamed down to Ragol on the front line. I'm not sure how he survived that first day, but he did. They had to force him back into the transporter when his group retreated, he wanted to stay and fight. To avenge his friends. Well, right as they got him back to Pioneer 2 he snuck right back down again, this time on a Quest with a supervising older Hunter. Moon was just supposed to help the old guy pick up items.

Well, when things got heavy he tossed Moon a Saber and you know the rest. They had me go after him, to bring him back before he got himself killed. Before I could we ended up in the Central Dome with the Dragon. I saw who I was dealing with, and I took the kid under my wing. A couple months of fighting later Moon took down De Rol Le on his own with just a Slicer he found next to the corpse of his old commander. Moon also helped clear most of the Mines, and the Ruins…well, I already told you the Falz Scandal.

"Now, try weight shift to the left while slashing."

I shook Moon's biography out of my head as I watched him maneuver his blade around like it was a fifth limb. Hornet then copied it perfectly, those androids have it easy. He taught her a few more tricks of the trade before stripping off his headband and mounting the blades on the wall, saying that's all for today. I left after he began lecturing her on the history of something, it was never my subject.

The day after that I came to find the apartment empty, with a note from Moon on the door saying they went down to Ragol. Well, I'd told Snipe I had other plans and apparently he was doing quests all week, I picked the lock to his little apartment and it was just as empty and clean as ever. Snake was also down on Ragol, his new security job must have overtime. I fought it off for a while, but in the end resigned to spending my free day at the Range and in the Lobbies scrounging the white market for anything that resembled a baked good.

This went on for a while, Moon and Hornet didn't come back for three days. Moon's been known to camp down there when he finds a clear area and not come back until he needs medical attention. And Hornet is copying Moon like a mocking bird. She'll stay down there as long as he does, probably longer because she can just stand still for a while instead of beaming up to the hospital like Moon has to.

I was waiting in his living room when he dragged himself through the door. His spotless black armor was now dulled with dust and grime, probably all that's left of some mutated predators. Even his twin Kama MAGs were sputtering around, crashing onto the nearest table and going into sleep mode. He didn't acknowledge my being there as he shuffled into the bedroom and closed the door.

The door stayed open, and in walked a HUcaseal that I would have never recognized as once being Sarah. For one thing, she was quite a bit taller. There wasn't a trace of the infamous RAcaseal skirt, just a thin waist and a pair of legs that any woman but me would be jealous of. Above the male-attracting figure sat an elegant head atop a rather long neck. That ponytail had extended in length from her shoulders to a bit above her waist, just like she predicted it would.

The faceplate wasn't the usual two-toned atrocity, but a very human-like facial mold that was completely silver. Even the detailed eyes had no visible pupils, just a silver mask. And the coloring. Scarlet and silver. Scarlet hair, pretty nearly covered in scarlet except for a few highlighted areas such as the wrists and ankles to look like jewelry possibly. Overall, a very nice looking yet intimidating Hunter unit. She turned her newly movable neck (Ranger units aren't very mobile in places) and I was shocked to see the blank mask smile at me as if it was just painted flesh.

"So, what do you think?"

Hornet's voice. I weakly smiled back, a bit taken off.

"…very nice…how did it happen?"

She shrugged, her new braid swinging behind her back.

"We went down, and I spent a day taking out freaks with Moon. I didn't notice until the next morning that I looked like this."

"So Moon was right about the atmosphere and the combat speeding up the process."

Another smile. I'd never seen her smile, possible because as a Ranger she was unhappy, and possibly because RAcaseal faces are usually stuck in one facial expression. The reborn android took a few leggy steps to a chair and sat down, her unidentified MAG landing like a helicopter on the coffee table. I asked the obvious.

"So, why is Moon wiped out?"

Another cheerful shrug.

"We made a little trip to the Ruins before coming back to the ship. He loaded his MAG with a bunch of stuff."

I put one of my fingers to my chin.

"From where?"

"They just opened the bridge to one of those freaky cities. Nobody is allowed in, but we snuck past the android they had guarding the place."

Now she had my attention. As I held my chin I pondered if my new theory was correct.

"So Moon and you snuck in there, he took a few things with him, and you're not sure why."

A nod.

"Were there any scientists in there?"

"Tons, only stiffs allowed in."

Bingo. Moon was just a curious intellectual. Speak of the devil, he walked out of his room in fresh clothes, holding what appeared to be a stick covered in layers of filth. He slumped down onto the couch and examined the mud stick as if it was something of value, then he looked over and noticed me.

"Check it out. Found her in the forbidden city."

He proudly help up the piece of garbage. I cocked an eyebrow straight through my forehead.

"…wow…so that's what the the cave man's dog played fetch with…"

He weakly smirked for some reason and set the thing down on the table.

"You should see it after I take off the refuse. Underneath the crap, I think it's a Slicer."

My eyebrow settled back down above my eyes.

"…a Slicer…like you use…curved stick, flings photon blades?"

He nodded proudly at his find. I sighed and got up to leave.

"Well, I'm sure you two will be very happy together. Hornet, where you heading?"

She looked up from examining her hands.

"Oh! Well…I heard how you got Snake that guard job…"

I rolled my eyes as I walked out without a goodbye.

"Show up at the Guild, say I sent you. You'll be equipped and working before the day is over."

With that I went down the elevator, out the lobby and back toward home again. To my beautiful daughter, and my beautiful cross-dressing husband.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.

He was the only thing they talked about nowadays. I walked into the Guild Bar the other day because Snake's place is closed for remodeling. I swaggered in through the doorway of the 24/7 bar where Hunters wait for jobs for hours at a time. A few guys turn and nod at me, I'm known but not a regular. Well, after they see I'm not some young exotic dancer they go back to what they were talking to. A spiffy-looking HUcast with a new car smell about him started.

"…and I swear, when that field hit us his Slicer just shorted out."

I asked a regular what he meant. I soon got the whole story.

Moon somehow got down to Ragol. Another Ruins area has been opened, it's apparently a natural path that leads all the way from the Caves down to the Coffin Ship. Oddly enough this six-mile hike is populated by freaks from both the Caves and the Ruins. Delsabers and Dragons in the same place? Very scary and dangerous. So why are Hunters swarming down there like flies? If they could cut down the freak population by a margin, they could put a transporter in there and we'd have a safer drop off than the ones we have now. Those crossroads would be an extremely useful territory.

So, the Government pulls the safe road. They send in a bunch of Rangers to snipe them from a makeshift post, and a Force to keep them running. Then a Delsaber cuts down the supports for their little wooden tree house and they need help. The Principal finally gives in and lets the real Hunters go down, Sabers flaring, to go clean things up.

None of the guys in the bar who were there recall seeing Moon in the transporter. He just appeared out of thin air when things got heavy. The Dragon waves were really cutting into our guys, and the Delsabers as always are a handful. Oh yeah, a few dozen Sharks and Ruins lackies to even the score. What ever they had down there, when things really looked bad Moon jumped down from a hole in the ceiling and went to town. He's Moon, you can probably piece together the rest.

But here's why people are talking. Sure, he rode in and saved the day and disappeared before they could thank him. Actually, he just followed he retreating freaks deep into the passage before they could thank him. According to this android at the bar, Moon wasn't using his Stag. It was hard to see, but he swears Moon was wielding a Black King Bar. One of the greatest Hunter weapons of this era, and one of the hardest to find.

And when he took some damage to his armor and laid back a bit, he pulled out his old Slicer, the one he'd found next to a fallen comrade long ago. They didn't see what did it, but a weird energy wave went through the passage. Didn't kill anyone, but it shorted out a good deal of their weapons. Including Moon's Slicer in mid-slice.

Here's where things get fun. Moon curses, throws the thing over his shoulder where his MAGs catch it, and pulls out another Slicer. Identical to his old one from a distance. But it was completely red, from hilt to tip. A Red Slicer. He'd switched from a flimsy little thing that he considered special, to a powerhouse that truly was special. Let's be honest, that old slicer was very weak, it was the guy behind it. I'm sure you can imagine what happened when he flung a test shot and it made contact with a Shark. Nothing left. He smirked, nodded at his new partner and started a ballet of flying blades. I guess that stick covered in dirt had a purpose after all.

He later switched back to the Bar, which compared to his Stag was a sniper rifle to a straw with a spitball in one end. Needless to say, his reputation went up another notch behind his back. He'd get a few dozen free drink if he ever walked in here. He never does, never takes credit. If an old lady smiled at him after he picked up a piece of litter, he'd disappear into thin air like the ninja samurai thing he truly is. To tell the truth, I think he just hates people seeing him blush.

I had a quick drink before heading back out to look for something to do. Usually I'd spend a free day in Snake's bar. But today of all days, Snipe has a family function for a few days, Snake is down on Ragol, Moon is who knows where and my daughter is at school. Actually I've gone to Ragol three times this week with Snipe, I think he's just avoiding me. I'm a handful. And a mouthful, so they say.

But about the bar Snake does not own, but works there as a bouncer. People refer to it as his bar because the owner never shows up, and Snake is the droid everyone loves to talk to. Droids come to him for parts and fuel. His illegal stuff is much purer than the possibly addictive junk the Government sells, and for a quarter of the price. The White Market truly is run by an angel of an android. Humans and Newmans come to him for weapons, armors and other items he gets his gentle claws on. And also his stories, jokes and commentary he has for the world we live in.

In fact one day I saw him tending the bar as he does, and a group of Hunters brought their kids with them while their parents had non-alcoholic drinks and pretzels to wind down. One of the youngsters, maybe four or five, kept staring at Snake like he was afraid of him. Well, the android winked at the little guy and when nobody was looking, did a magic trick where he pulls a piece of candy from thin air, and tossed it to the kid. Needless to say he has a gold-plated heart tucked away somewhere.

And his new job has been good to him. He accepted the free body modification coupon. He went from a black and green standard model, to a custom. His entire body is now at first glance either odd green or black. If you look closely you'll see a hologram pattern of snake scales. His eyes, same old green but with pupils now. Of course, like a snake's. His shoulders are a bit wider, maybe a bit leaner but you an tell it's just him under all that.

And the wages are even better. His overtime work has got him a very high government salary, the Principal grossly overpays the civil service. Snake has added this to his stashed away savings, he has tracked down the wandering drunk that owns the bar, and he bought it. That's why it's being remodeled, Snake is going to be running a much cleaner, bigger, more sanitary business. It'll be called the Snake Pit judging by the stencil over the door, but it'll be friendlier than it sounds.

So he's down being a security guard as his bar is being remodeled. Moon, like I've said, I don't want to know where that guy goes all the time. Snipe, off at some family reunion. Probably in full armor with his helmet on to prevent cheek pinching. Shade is counting ceiling tiles in the Mines, which are close to being cleared, those robot numbers are massive but not infinite.

And Sarah is off at the bar supervising the young-looking male androids doing the construction work. I mean Hornet. Not Sarah, Sarah was never a sleezy sex machine. Well, she was but not as sleezy as she is in HUcaseal form. She loves the new body, she says so to people she's standing next to at the bus stop. She keeps freaking out strangers by asking '…aren't my thighs just so much better than a RAcaseals?' Now, when she says this to a RAcaseal it gets ugly. Especially when she asks about her ass or other regions. I don't care, because usually I got her beat.

Speaking of attractive females, Moon hasn't dated anyone in a long while. Snipe is too much of a stiff to get anyone. Snake lacks genitals. Or he did before the recent upgrade, I'll have to ask him when I see him next. But what's Moon's excuse? Is it his mysteriously busy schedule, his lack of self esteem, does he intimidate girls? He isn't hiding anything, I'm seen him naked enough times to pick him from a line up of guys wearing masks and nothing else.

I sat down at a park bench near an actual Astroturf park, watching the young kids play and their mothers (…or fathers, poor whipped bastards) sit on the other benches and supervise. I closed my eyes as I reclined on the bench, taking some time to finally let myself relax.

My eyes automatically popped open as some one plopped down next to me. I did a sideways glance and saw what appeared to be a tan, college age girl sitting cross legged on the bench next to where I was sitting, facing me and smiling at me. I noticed her ears were pointed and rather large, obviously a Newman. She was dressed in the skimpy but effective armor the HUnewearls wore, the dark colors accenting her rather unique green eyes.

"Long time no see. You just crashing here or you pop out another kid?"

I turned to face her as I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"…I am NOT doing all that again…so, how are things on the police front, Emma?"

Her green eyes sharpened at my nickname.

"…for your information I am now Commissioner Emerald Venture…"

I widened my eyes, she had gone up the entire rank ladder in a month? Who did she kill? Or sleep with, either or.

"Whoa. The little Newman girl from the South Side finally made it."

A tiny, but very visible smirk on her part. Her white hair was worn in a very strict ponytail down to her thin shoulders, her face though had a slight Asian influence. Her creator in the Newman Labs had been Japanese, she was a special project of his. Emerald here was on her own, fully independent from the start. Did the Hunter thing for a while, worked with her quite a bit in the Mines.

After Falz fell she used her record to apply for the police business, a walk in the park compared to her old trade. And thanks to her enhanced leadership qualities and intelligence, she now apparently ran a police station. Dang Newmans. Just because they can die at any time they think they have to be perfectionists. And now she was dressed in regular Hunting garb, sitting next to me on a bench while most women, both mothers and cops, should be out working.

"…so, do all Commissioners dress like strippers or did you change the rules?"

She winked and tapped a high-heeled boot on the bench under her knee.

"Undercover work. With this outfit I busted that bar with no license down the block, owner got dragged off for domestic abuse and drug sales."

…so THAT'S why Snake got the bar so cheap…

"…you know Snake bought the place, right?"

She nodded happily, I tried not to imagine her as an Asian schoolgirl as she did so. It's could be the face, the legs, or the way she moves.

"Actually I got my department reservations for the grand opening. Who doesn't know Snake, anyhow?"

We shared a slight chuckle. Kind of ironic really. We have a lot of common except we went different paths, I stayed a Hunter, she went cop and became very successful. Either way my legs are still nicer. Any Asian pair of legs versus a Swedish Russian blonde? No contest.

Eventually the two of us ended up walking side by side down the block and soon enough we were at Moon's door, chatting idly as I picked the new lock with my pinkie nail. When the last spring clicked I pushed in the door and gave her a tour of his living room. He wasn't home so I couldn't give a lecture about samurais wearing towels.

We helped ourselves to his kitchen and sampled his cable channels, all while shooting the breeze about Ragol and the Principal. After a while Hornet let herself in, her new body comes with a lock pick in the left ring finger, and it became a group discussion about how Moon needs to get a security system. We talked about his haircuts of the past as we went through his drawers in the master bedroom. He reads magazines about bonsai gardening? No wonder he's single.

(Author's Note: …this is just trivia, I know, but when a friend of mine read this chapter in development he thought I was going to write this into a porno. Stupidest suggestion I've ever received.)

When he did finally drag himself in full armor through the doorway and collapsed onto the couch, we were right there talking about it. Three women who free load off him and criticize him on top of it. We must be his vision of Heaven.

5 days Later

I held Sonnet by the hand was we were shown to a table by a very friendly RAcast, handed menus and given drinks. It was opening night of the Snake Pit. And it was a full house, thanks to word of mouth and the renovations. Snake had turned a medium sized second-class bar into a full fledged restaurant, with a bar on the side. Somehow he had enough connections to double the size of this place, add a kitchen and other fixtures, obtain a license and hire the staff in a few days. Well, how ever he did it, it's working.

It was a good sized restaurant with green walls that were covered in items mounted on racks with plaques next to each one. Every little display he'd pinned up was from Ragol. Pottery from the Ruins, crystals from the Caves, potted plants from the Forest, a down and out prostitute they found in the Mines, the whole deal. Overall, a good looking place with stuff all over the walls.

The staff I was impressed with. He'd hired both retired Hunters and androids. He really went with the Hunter gimmick here. The Ranger droid that showed us to a table held a record for most Boomas killed in one shot, he was an old student of mine. The greeter at the door? She was on the team that took down Vol Opt. I don't know why, but this was like a shrine to the Hunters that cleared Ragol. Snake must be a Hunting buff, too.

The food was decent, considering it was the first night. The kitchen staff was mostly droids and Newmans, they just cook better than clumsy apes like humans. And behind the bar, along with a few young bar tenders that he hired, was Snake. Serving the customers of the bar that had been there for years, and still was here. He was mixing drinks, shooting the breeze with stories and jokes, and occasionally flipping over the bar to the pool table for a quick rack. Just like he used to. Like he owned the place.

Except now he walked through the place every hour, checking everything out and asking everyone if they needed anything. And once in a while a child hid behind their parents at the sight of the rather fearsome android. He was ready with a magic trick and a smile every time.

Author's Notes

Well, aother delayed update. It seems since I published this story every other new fanfic copied my summary. you know, the main issues and characters stated plainly with periods or commas in between? Well, imitaton is the highest form of flattery.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: See previous entries

I got the call around four in the morning. One look at the clock told me this was going to be bad, everyone knows not to call me before noon. I grabbed my communicator off the nightstand and clicked the receive button.

"Whaddaya want?"

I heard Snipe's filtered but unique voice from the speaker. I haven't seen him in days, they're shuffling the new guys around the Mines last I checked.

"Sonnet? You there?"

I growled into the makeshift phone, answering his question.

"Just calling to catch up."

I stared at my phone, my eye twitching.

"…yeah, we're almost done for the night and I thought I'd call to let you know how smooth things are going. Our officer says we're nearly done, told us to tell our friends that. G'night."

And he clicked out. I stared at the communicator for a few seconds before turning over and jabbing Shade in the side. He yelped, waking up quickly.

"My spy down on Ragol just called. The shit just hit the fan. He didn't give any code phrases, it's something else."

My husband sat up in bed, now wide awake.

"…he didn't give any codes? At all?"

I shook my head, tossing my hair back as I stepped out of bed. I walked over to the closet and began pulling on my Hunters uniform.

"None. He gave the friends signal, that means that it will be announced to the public after things calm down."

I pulled on my gloves, grabbing my MAG and wrist-link from the dresser.

"Get Salia to a safe place, this will probably stay on Ragol but expect some riots."

He nodded, getting up to change into his uniform also. I'd call it a dress, but this isn't a time for jokes. I walked out of our living quarters, hitting a dial button on my link as I closed the front door. It rang once before Moon's tired voice answered.

"…yeah?"

I started walking at a brisk pace down the block.

"It's Sonnet. Snipe just called, problems down under. I'm going to catch a Transporter, try and see what's going on."

He waited a few second before responding, I must have woke him up.

"Go down without me, I'll get some connections and meet you down in an hour."

I nodded, clicking the disconnect tab as I neared the transporter alcove next to the bank outlet. I walked up to the single guard, a RAmar who did government work part time. I gave him a one-finger salute as I stepped up to the security line.

"Evenin', Blitz."

He looked up when he saw me, his mouth curling into a smile under his half-mask visor.

"Sonnet, what'd you need?"

I shrugged as I walked right past the security search area and detectors, calling back to him as I neared the transport control panel.

"We have a situation down there, trying to beat the crowd."

He waved as I set the coordinates for the Forest area and stepped into the transporter rings, my vision going white as I did so.

The next instant a cool wind cut through me, my vision re-focusing to reveal a forest clearing in the middle of the night. Every tree and bush was outlined in blue or black, the only light coming from the white transport ring I'd stepped out of. I had my MAG drop my Beam into my hands as I tapped some buttons on my wrist, equipping some select items before I went past the first barrier.

Once my white armor materialized over my white outfit and my Shield appeared on my left wrist next to my link, I walked over to the first gate. It slid open, revealing the battle behind it. I let a breath of surprise slip out as I saw saber blades cutting through the darkness as they flashed through the air at unseen foes, it was so dark out that's all I could see. I ordered my MAG to light the way, it sent out a small beam of light in front of me.

I stepped forward a few feet, towards the sound of violence. Almost automatically something jumped in front of me, into the center of light. As I raised my rifle to my shoulder in the flash of a second, I saw the intruder lunge forward with two claws. Right as I pulled the trigger I got a good look at it.

…standing a head taller than a Booma, and much wider, was a creature with two arms and legs, an arrow-shaped head with poorly sharpened fins on both sides. Its thickly built, plated arms ended in blades claws. Its face was the only non-plated area, showing off a stripe of thin blue scales. In the center of the stripe was a turtle-like head with red eyes and a toothless mouth.

Before it could impale me I pulled the trigger and fired a shot right at its head. It took it full-on, shooting back in its tracks and screeching in pain, an inhuman sound. I figured it was dead, but out of instinct I kept the barrel of my gun raised. Right as it went to fall, it uncovered its undamaged face, lunging at me faster than before. It was faking. I fired a shot right into its mouth this time, shooting it offs its feet, it liquidated when it hit the ground. Can't argue with that act.

I stayed alert as I the yells and clashes rang louder around my circle of light. My vision adjusted to the lighting, and I saw what was going on. There were about a dozen or so of the unusual creature I'd just shot down, each one was being fought off by one or more Hunters with blades or short-range guns. I figured close combat alone couldn't kill these things if it took two Beam shots. I saw a low boulder in the middle of the clearing and ran toward it, shooting at the huge shadowy figures to ward them off.

I jumped onto the side of the rock, pulling myself to its peak with one arm. I stood up while using my leverage to look around at the battle, shouldering my Beam and taking aim at one of the larger, darker colored creatures being slashed by two HUcasts. One sniper shot to the face sent it back to its heels, giving the swordsmen a clear shot at its torso. I turned twenty degrees and fired at another one, this time killing it on contact.

I kept spinning to different numbers on the imaginary clock this circular battlefield had become. As I barraged the creatures with rifle shots I got a look at the Hunters. They looked terrible, some of the androids were missing parts and the humans looked worse than that. Yet they were taking on a gang of these…things nonetheless. And they were all pure Hunters, not a Ranger in the bunch. Good thing Snipe called, he must have heard what was going on and called the first Ranger he could. Well, also the best ranger. And the only one he knows closely enough to call. And the sexi-oh forget it, I have heads to blow off.

Twenty minutes of my elevated assistance later, all the unknown freaks had retreated or bit the dust, letting their attackers fall to their knees or swords, nearly dead of exhaustion. I slid off my perch, running over to the apparent leader, he had several younger cadets following him.

"What happened here?"

He wiped some dirt off his face as he saw my white outfit, realizing I'd just arrived.

"The transporters in the Caves are dead. We had to fight our way through the tunnels and through this whole mess. How close are we to a transport?"

I just pointed to the door I'd came through.

"You're there. What happened in the Caves?"

The older man in red armor just shook his head, staring at the air in front of him.

"…the monsters…not a sign of them. Then these new ones came, they stormed the secure areas under the surface. We thought we were saved when we hit fresh air. But they're up here, too."

I watched the androids help the humans to the gate, I saw a few cadets mumbling prayers of thanks in different languages. I thanked the officer for his information and went to help the wounded cadets to the gate.

Well, I guess somebody upstairs thought we had to too easy. When only three Hunters had gotten through the gate to safety, the door they'd come out of opened and all heads turned in fear at the thought of a new wave of freaks. Nothing came out, and sighs of relief rang out. Then something the size of a large bus dropped through the air, landing in front of the gate I'd come from. It had jumped clean over the clearing, blocking our way out.

...standing at nearly two stories tall, and about the width of my house, was a humanoid creature of impossible size with two large spikes protruding from its shadowed head. It just looked like a giant shadow in the dead of night. A fifty foot tall shadow. Shaped like a Hildebear, times ten. It slowly twisted around, stomping craters in the earth as it turned to face the half-circle of survivors. Some one yelled what I'd just thought, it's a giant Hildebear. No kidding.

By the time it raised an arm to smash the group in the center, everyone with a projectile weapon had raised it and started pumping rounds at it. I went for the head, since I was the only one who could shoot that high up. The thing, didn't even flinch at the dozens of energy bullets striking its flank. The moon drifted out from behind a cloud, giving us all a clear look. Yep, a giant Hildebear. Covered in black armored plates, just like those turtle freaks. And no uncovered areas. We're screwed. Screwed like a door nail.  
Doomed or not, we kept firing rounds at it while we ran to sides, out of range of its car-sized fists. It kept pummeling the ground, knocking some of us off our feet with each pound. I hopped back on that boulder. More stable ground and better shot at his mouth.

We were planning on somehow distracting it away from the way out when it happened. Ten minutes of dodging fists and blue fireballs ensued before the door that this troop and this thing came out of. A few cadets yelled that there's another one, but the door closed with no sign of another beast coming out. I saw its arm sweeping low and I jumped back off the boulder, right before it picked it up like a basketball and threw it into a tree.

I kept firing like a machine up at its head, showing no signs of actually hurting it, when I heard a voice from behind us yell.

"Cease fire!"

I stopped and looked behind me to see a dark figure walking toward us. It was just as black at this giant mutant, but about my height, a human. He called out a few more times before the troop finally stopped firing like this thing was the side of a barn. The dark figure saw this, and broke into a sprint toward the thing's legs. He passed right by my circle of light, I just saw a flash of silver and black, it was a Hunter.

I called for him to stop, as he walked right in front of the thing, so close it had to tilt its head down to see the little shadow. I saw a flicker of light, followed by a light show as the figure began firing rods of light at the creature's torso. The thing didn't move. He told us to stop firing so he could be a hero and get smashed?

I ran forward, planning to grab him and pull him back when fate kicked in. The beast roared at the annoyance, and smashed its fist down upon the dark Hunter. I stopped running at the instant, sighing at a wasted life. Then I saw the thing smash its other fist down. Then it punched itself in the shoulder. Some one yelled in a filtered voice, probably a HUcast.

"He rolled away! He hopped onto its hand! He's climbing it!"

I yelled for them to repeat that when the moon once again shifted, revealing a tiny shadow clashing with the giant one, pulling itself onto the giants shoulder. The giant, however, kept trying to swat him off.

His next move must have been a failed suicide. I saw something extend from one of his raised arms, his melee weapon, must be a Hunter that got left behind the group. He stood there while the thing twisted its thick neck, and went to bite him right off its shoulder.

It never got the chance. When it lunged its open mouth at him, he leapt right over it onto its snout. He got his footing on its protruding nose, and began striking the thing right where its eyes would be. Now, it should have hit itself in the head to kill him flat, but a Hildebear's eyes are submerged within its head, he could duck into the hollow right against the huge eye and keep going. The thing flailed its gigantic arms, screeching in pain as we got the idea and started emptying every bit of ammunition we had into its chest and legs.

Soon enough what we all prayed would happen, happened. Its leg armor cracked from our barrage, and we focused on his left leg from a large distance. The Hunters weren't the best shots, they had machine guns and the like while I was doing twice the damage with a rifle. And now this one guy had a great idea and went close combat. When the leg did crumple, it fell to the left, where we'd cleared out of. It roared as it fell onto its front, I saw the shadow Hunter leap off and land in a roll, right in a thick patch of grass.

A slight shockwave went through the already broken ground, and a few cadets cheered when the giant corpse began dissolving. I ran behind its torso to the gate, making sure everyone got through before running back around the rapidly shrinking body to find the 'hero'. I found him standing next to a large, oddly shaped boulder. Wait…that was the thing's head, cut cleanly from its neck while the rest of it dissolved. I stood back as the head disappeared in a flash of green, probably into a MAG. The shadowed figure saw me and walked up, tucking the staff he'd been using behind him. I smirked as he walked into my MAG's light.

"You said it'd be an hour."

Moon, black armor covered in grime and dark blood, his hair matted with the former, smiled slightly.

"Got lucky in traffic. You and the troop thought this thing was a Hilde, right?"

I nodded, crossing my arms as he brushed some blood off his Black King Bar. I should have known it was him when those Slicer blades were glowing red. He went on.

"That was a Hildetorr. They're pretty freakin' rare, this is the third one I've seen. The only vulnerable spots are the eyes, and this one was so big you guys couldn't get a shot. Well, you couldn't."

I snorted at the compliment.

"Well, thanks for the biology lesson. What happened? These freaks are something else."

He nodded, some dirt flaking off his hair as he did.

"Yeah. Haven't seen any of the regulars, I think this new crowd got rid of the old one."

I whistled as we walked over the now wet ground where the beast had stood.

"Well, let's get these guys to the medic. Your connections come with you?"

He shook his head as I opened the gate to the transporter.

"Figured I'd come alone first."

I nodded in response, looking away and smirking. He was running out of excuses.

Author's Note

Yep, I'm still writing this, and it still has plot. Dig it.


End file.
